Corazon de Dragon
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Ella ha estudiado toda su vida el maravilloso tapiz del dragon, oculta en sus estudios y lejos de la mirada de los demas. Sin embargo algo en el hara que ella deje todo y se deje llevar por sus instintos. El es lo que ella simepre ha buscado yl es el que contestara todas sus dudas y la complementara. (Lemon) (NaLu) (medio UA)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de un libro de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon, tanto la historia en la que se basa como los personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Corazón de Dragón

Uno

_Magnolia, Fiore_

–Sé amable con los dragones, por que son crocantes cuando los asas y saben bien con ketchup.

La Dra. Lucy Heartfilia hizo un alto en sus anotaciones y arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario tan peculiar. Había estado ante el famoso Tapiz del Dragón por horas, tratando de descifrar los antiguos simbolismos fioranos, y en todo ese tiempo nadie la había molestado.

No hasta ahora Lucy.

Con su mirada más irritada, apartó su lapicera del cuaderno de notas y se dio vuelta.

Y entonces quedó con la boca abierta.

No era ningún niño molesto o irrespetuoso. Él era alto, un dios sexy de los que te vuelan la cabeza, que dominaba la sala del pequeño museo con una presencia tan poderosa que ella se cuestionaba cómo demonios había entrado en el edificio sin sacudir los cimientos.

Nunca en su vida había contemplado algo como él, o la sonrisa seductora que le dirigió. Por Dios, ella no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Erguido medía al menos dos metros, sobrepasando su altura media. Su cabello de tono rosa, estaba peinado de una manera rebelde, vestía un carísimo traje negro hecho a medida y un sobretodo que no concordaba con su pelo poco ortodoxo, pero se adaptaba adecuadamente a su aura real.

Pero la cosa más peculiar de todas era el tatuaje que cubría la mitad izquierda de su cara. De un pálido tono rojizo, una espiral se curvaba desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta la barbilla como un símbolo antiguo.

En cualquier otro esa marca sería extravagante o extraña, pero este hombre la llevaba con tal dignidad y presencia como una orgullosa marca de nacimiento.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que más la cautivaron. De un negro tan oscuro, estaban colmados de una cálida inteligencia y vitalidad que la dejo completamente sin aliento.

Su amplia sonrisa era tanto juvenil como arrogante y le marcaban unos hoyuelos que la encantaron.

–Te dejé sin habla, ¿eh?

Ella amó el sonido de su voz, que tenía un acento que no pudo reconocer. Parecía una mezcla única. Sin mencionar, profunda y provocativa.

–No del todo sin habla –dijo ella, resistiendo su deseo de sonreírle–. Me pregunto por que dirías algo así.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros despreocupadamente mientras su profunda mirada descendía a sus labios, haciendo que ella quisiera humedecerlos. Peor, su mirada prolongada produjo una ráfaga de deseo a través de ella.

De repente, estaba tan extremadamente caluroso en la pequeña sala que ella temió que se empañaran los vidrios de la galería.

Él se llevó las manos a la espalda despreocupadamente, pero se lo veía listo para la acción, como si estuviera preparado y alerta para enfrentarse con cualquiera que quisiera amenazarlo.

Que imagen extraña….

Cuando él habló otra vez, su profunda voz fue aún más seductora y atrayente de lo que había sido antes, casi como si estuviera tejiendo un hechizo mágico a su alrededor.

–Tenías el ceño fruncido mientras mirabas fijamente el tapiz, lo que hizo preguntarme como te verías con una sonrisa.

¡Oh!, El hombre era un seductor. Y demasiado seguro de su apariencia, a juzgar por su arrogante postura. No había duda que él podía tener cualquier mujer que le llamara la atención.

Lucy tragó ante ese pensamiento y echo una mirada a su jumper de cordero tostado y sus pechos, que a pesar de ser de un tamaño considerable no eran tan como dictaba la moda. Ella nunca sería el tipo de mujer en la que un hombre como él se fijaría. Tendría suerte si su corriente apariencia lograba una segunda mirada.

El Señor "Házmeloahora" debería haber perdido una apuesta o algo así. ¿Porqué otra cosa le estaría hablando?

Aun más, había un aire de peligro, intriga, y poder sobre él. Pero no de hipocresía. Parecía honesto y de forma extraña, suficientemente interesado en ella. ¿Cómo podría ser?

–Sí, bueno. –Dijo ella dando un paso a la izquierda y acercándose a su anotador para deslizar su lapicera en el espiral–, no es mi hábito conversar con extraños, por lo que si me disculpa….

–Natsu.

Sorprendida con su respuesta, se detuvo y levantó la mirada,

–¿Qué?

–Mi nombre es Natsu –le extendió su mano– Natsu Dragneel. ¿Y tú eres?.

_Completamente aturdida y asombrada de que me estés hablando._

Ella apartó su pensamiento.

–Lucy –dijo antes de poder frenarse– Lucy con C.

Su mirada la quemó mientras una pequeña sonrisa revoloteaba los bordes de esos labios bien formados y marcaba un diminuto hoyuelo. Había una indescriptible aura masculina a su alrededor que parecía decir que él debería estar lejos en casa en alguna ancestral batalla más que encerrado en este museo.

Él tomó su mano fría en su gran y cálida mano.

–Entonces muy encantado de conocerte Lucy con C.

Besó sus nudillos como un gallardo caballero de antaño. Su corazón latía al sentir su aliento en su piel, sus calidos labios en su carne. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gemir de placer.

Ningún hombre la había tratado de esta forma, como una apreciada lady.

Ella se sintió curiosamente hermosa a su lado. Deseable.

–Dime, Lucy –dijo él, liberando su mano y mirando de ella al tapiz–. ¿Por que estás tan interesada en esto?.

Lucy volvió la mirada al tapiz y al intrincado bordado que cubría el lino amarillento. Honestamente ella no lo sabía. Desde la primera vez que lo vio siendo una niña, se había enamorado de esta antigua obra maestra. Había pasado años estudiando detalladamente la fábula del dragón, que empezó con el nacimiento de un niño y un dragón y siguió adelante a través de tres metros de tejido.

Escolares habían escrito incontables papeles con sus teorías respecto a su origen. Ella, misma, había hecho una disertación de ello, tratando de relacionarlo con los cuentos del Rey Celestial o las tradiciones antiguas.

Nadie sabía de donde había venido el tapiz o que historia tenía. En todo caso nadie sabía quién había ganado la pelea entre el dragón y el guerrero.

Eso era lo que más la intrigaba.

–Lamento no saber cómo terminó.

Él movió la mandíbula.

–La historia no ha terminado. La batalla entre el dragón y el hombre existe hasta ahora.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él parecía serio.

–¿Piensas eso?.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó de buena manera–.¿Tu no me crees?.

–Sólo digamos que tengo una fuerte dosis de duda.

Él se acercó un paso, y otra vez su fiera presencia masculina la abrumó y envió un sacudón de deseo a través de ella.

–Hmmm, una fuerte dosis de duda, –dijo él, su voz apenas mayor que un bajo y profundo gruñido–. Me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para que me creas.

Ella debería dar un paso atrás, lo sabía. Pero sus pies no cooperaron. Su limpia y especiada esencia invadió su cabeza y debilitó sus rodillas.

¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacia que ella quisiera estar parada ahí hablando con él?

Oh, al demonio con eso. Lo que ella realmente quería era saltar a sus deliciosos huesos. Ahuecar esa apuesta cara en sus manos y besar sus labios hasta que estuviera borracha con su sabor.

Había algo realmente mal acá.

–¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó ella, tratando de mantener sus lujuriosos pensamientos a raya–. Tu difícilmente pareces ser el tipo que estudia reliquias medievales.

Un malvado brillo apareció en su mirada.

–Estoy aquí para robarlo.

Ella se burló de la idea, aunque algo a dentro de ella dijo que no hacia falta mucho para aceptar esa explicación.

–¿Realmente?.

–Por supuesto. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría acá?

–¿Por qué otra cosa, ciertamente?

Natsu no sabia que había en esta mujer que lo atraía tan poderosamente. Él estaba metido en grandes problemas y requerían su total atención, pero por su vida, no podía sacarle la mirada de encima.

Ella tenía su pelo rubio apenas cepillado, por lo que caía como una alborotada cascada desde un clip de plata con un viejo diseño galés. Varias hebras que estaban libres del clip colgaban sin orden alrededor de su cara como si tuvieran vida propia.

Como desearía él soltar ese pelo y sentirlo deslizarse entre sus dedos y cepillarlo contra su pecho desnudo.

Él dejó caer su mirada sobre su exuberante cuerpo y reprimió una sonrisa. Su camisa azul oscuro no estaba abotonada apropiadamente y sus medias no combinaban.

Aun así, lo volvía loco de deseo.

Ella no era el tipo de mujer que normalmente provocaba su interés, y a pesar de eso….

Estaba seducido por ella y su castaña mirada que brillaba con cálida curiosidad e inteligencia. Deseaba probar sus labios húmedos, enterrar su cara en el hueco de su garganta donde podría beber su esencia.

Dioses, cómo la anhelaba. Era un deseo nacido de tal desesperación que se preguntaba qué lo retenía de tomarla a ella en sus brazos en este momento y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Nunca había sido la clase de hombre que se negara placeres carnales, especialmente cuando la bestia en él se agitaba. Y esta mujer agitaba esa mortífera parte de él a un nivel peligroso.

Natsu solo había venido al museo para saber donde estaba el tapiz y estar listo para la noche. No estaba buscando una mujer con quien pasar la solitaria noche, hasta que él pudiera volver a casa donde estaría…bien, solo otra vez.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía horas antes de poder partir. Horas que preferiría pasar mirando esos ojos que esperando en su habitación del hotel.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarme con una bebida? –le preguntó.

Ella pareció sorprendida con su pregunta. Pero parecía ser el efecto que él tenía en ella. Estaba nerviosa, un poco asustada, y él quería hacerla sentir a gusto.

–No salgo con gente que no conozco.

–Como podrás llegar a conocerme a menos que…

–Realmente Sr. Drag…

–Natsu.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

–Eres persistente, No?

Ella no tenía idea.

Reprimiendo al depredador dentro de él, Natsu puso sus manos en los bolsillos para evitar tomarla y asustarla.

–Siento que es algo arraigado en mi. Cuando veo algo que quiero, voy tras ello.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y lo miró suspicazmente.

–¿Por que diablos querrías hablar conmigo?

Él estaba consternado por su pregunta.

–Milady, ¿no tienes un espejo?

–Sí, pero no es uno encantado. –Ella se volvió y comenzó a irse.

Moviéndose con la increíble velocidad de su especie, tiró de ella para detenerla.

–Mira Lucy, –dijo cortésmente–. Temo que he echado a perder esto. Yo solo… –se detuvo y trató de pensar la mejor forma de estar con ella un tiempo más.

Ella miró a su mano, que todavía aferraba su codo. De mala gana la soltó, aun cuando toda su alma le gritaba que la mantuviera a su lado sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Ella era una mujer con una mente propia. Y la primera ley de su gente pasó por su cabeza: _Nada de lo que una mujer concede vale la pena a menos que lo conceda por su propia voluntad._

Era la única ley que nunca había roto.

–¿Tú qué? –preguntó ella suavemente.

Natsu respiró profundamente mientras peleaba con el animal que tenía adentro, que la deseaba independientemente de la razón y las leyes, la parte de él que gruñía con una necesidad tan feroz que lo asustó.

Forzó una sonrisa encantadora.

–Tú pareces ser una excelente persona, y hay tan pocos como tú en este mundo que a mí me gustaría pasar algunos pocos minutos contigo. Tal vez un poco de ello podría desaparecer.

Lucy se rió a pesar de sí misma.

–¡Ah! –bromeó él–, entonces _puedes_ sonreír.

–Puedo sonreír.

–¿Vendrías conmigo? –le preguntó–. Hay un restaurante en la esquina. Podemos caminar hasta allá a la vista de todo el mundo. Te prometo no morderte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Lucy frunció el entrecejo, a él y a su raro sentido del humor. ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía tan irresistible? No era natural.

–No sé si puedo...

–Mira, te juro que no soy un psicótico. Excéntrico e idiosincrásico pero no psicótico.

Ella aun no estaba completamente segura respecto a eso.

–Apuesto que las prisiones están llenas de hombres que les dijeron eso a las mujeres.

–Yo _nunca_ lastimaría a una mujer, menos a ti.

Había tanta sinceridad en su voz, que ella le creyó. Más que convencida, ella no sentía ninguna advertencia interior, ninguna vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que corriera.

En cambio sentía una peculiar serenidad en su presencia, como si ella debiera estar con él.

–¿Por esta calle?.

–Sí. –Él le ofreció su brazo–. Vamos, prometo que voy a mantener mis colmillos escondidos, y el control mental para mí mismo.

Lucy nunca había hecho algo así en su vida. Ella era una mujer que debía conocer a un hombre por un largo tiempo antes de considerar una salida.

Pero se encontró colocándose el saco y apoyando su mano en su brazo, donde sintió un músculo tan tenso y bien formado que envió una descarga a través de ella.

Por la sensación de ese brazo, ella podía decir que su elegante traje y sobretodo escondían un cuerpo increíble.

–Pareces tan diferente –dijo ella mientras salían de la habitación–. Algo de ti es muy del Viejo Mundo.

Él abrió la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al vestíbulo del museo.

–_Viejo_ es la palabra clave.

–Y aún así, eres bien moderno.

–Un hombre renacentista atrapado entre culturas.

–¿Eso es lo que eres?

Él le echó una divertida mirada de soslayo.

–¿Honestamente?

–Sí.

–Soy un mata-dragones.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Él se mofó.

–Otra vez no me crees.

–Desde mi punto de vista, no es extraño que digas que quieres robar el tapiz. Supongo que no debe haber muchos pedidos para asesinar a una bestia mitológica, especialmente en estos días y en esta época.

Aquellos ojos negros la retaron despiadadamente.

–¿No crees en dragones?.

–No, por supuesto que no.

Él la miró.

–Eres tan escéptica.

–Soy práctica. Los Dragones se extinguieron hace miles de años.

Natsu pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes, mientras una media sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Una práctica mujer que no creía en dragones pero estudiaba tapices de dragones y vestía una camisa desabotonada. Seguramente no había ninguna otra alma como ella en ningún lugar o tiempo. Y ella tenía el más extraño efecto sobre su cuerpo.

Él ya estaba duro por ella, y casi no se tocaban. Su agarre a su brazo era liviano y delicado, como si ella estuviera lista para escaparse de él en cualquier momento.

Eso era lo único que no quería, y eso fue lo que más lo sorprendió.

Él era una persona solitaria, sólo interactuaba con otros cuando sus necesidades físicas superaban sus deseos de soledad. Incluso, esos encuentros eran fugaces y limitados. Tomaba a sus amantes por una noche, asegurándose que ellas quedaran tan saciadas como él, luego regresaba a su mundo solitario.

Nunca perdía el tiempo con conversaciones sin sentido. Nunca se preocupaba en saber de la mujer más que su nombre y la forma en que a ella le gustaba ser tocada.

Pero Lucy era diferente. Le gustaba la cadencia de su voz y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba. Más que nada, le gustaba la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba su cara cuando lo miraba.

Y el sonido de su risa…dudaba que los ángeles en el paraíso pudieran hacer tan preciosa melodía.

Natsu abrió la puerta al oscuro restaurante y la sostuvo mientras entraban. Mientras ella pasaba, él dejó que su mirada recorriera la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, se endureció aun más.

Qué no daría por tenerla a ella cálida y desnuda en sus brazos, así podría recorrer con sus manos todas sus curvas, mordisquear la cavidad de su cuello, y sujetarla contra él mientras se deslizaba profundamente dentro de ella hasta que se retorciese por su toque.

Natsu se obligó a alejar la mirada de Lucy y hablarle a la camarera. Le envío una orden mental a la desconocida mujer para que los sentara en una esquina aislada. Quería privacidad con Lucy.

Como desearía haberla conocido antes. Había estado en esa ciudad maldita por una semana, esperando la oportunidad para ir a casa, donde, si bien no tenía el confort de la calidez sí tenía el confort de la familiaridad. Había pasado las noches en esta ciudad, solo, rondando las calles impacientemente mientras aguardaba su tiempo.

Al amanecer, tenía que partir. Pero hasta ese momento, intentaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Lucy, dejando que su compañía aliviara la soledad dentro de él, aliviara el dolor de su corazón que lo había consumido la mayor parte de su vida.

Lucy siguió a la camarera a través del restaurante, pero todo el tiempo era conciente de Natsu detrás suyo, conciente de su caliente, depredadora mirada sobre su cuerpo y la forma en que él parecía querer devorarla.

Pero más increíble era el hecho que ella quisiera devorarlo a él. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir como una mujer o hacer que quisiera pasar horas explorando su cuerpo con sus manos y boca.

–Estás nerviosa otra vez, –dijo, después que se sentaran en una oscura esquina en la parte trasera del local.

Ella levantó la mirada del menú, para engancharse con esos ojos negros que le recordaban a un fiero animal.

–Eres increíblemente perceptivo.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

–He sido acusado de cosas peores.

–Apostaría que si –bromeó ella. Por cierto, él tenía la presencia de un delincuente. Peligroso, oscuro, seductor–.¿Eres un ladrón?.

–Define _ladrón._

Ella rió aun sin saber si él estaba bromeando o lo decía seriamente.

–Entonces dime –dijo mientras la camarera traía sus bebidas– ¿de qué vives Lucy con C?.

Ella agradeció a la camarera por la Coca Cola, y miró a Natsu para ver como reaccionaría con su profesión. La mayoría de los hombres eran intimidados por su trabajo, aunque ella nunca pudo figurarse por qué.

–Soy profesora de historia en la Universidad de Magnolia.

–Impresionante –dijo, su cara genuinamente interesada–. ¿En qué culturas y épocas te especializas?.

Estaba sorprendida que él supiera algo de su trabajo.

–Mayormente en la Fiorana antigua, principalmente en la época de los gremios mágicos.

–Ah._ Hwaet we Gar-Dena in gear-dagum peod-cyninga prym gefrunon, hu da aephelingas ellen fremedon._

Lucy estaba abrumada por su fiorano antiguo. Lo hablaba como si hubiera nacido haciéndolo. Imagina a un hombre tan apuesto conociendo un tema tan cercano a tu corazón.

Ella le ofreció una traducción.

–Veamos. _"Las lanzas celestiales se han ido y los reyes que las dominaban tenían coraje y grandeza. Nos hemos enterado de las heroicas campañas de aquellos príncipes." __(1)_

Él inclinó su cabeza.

–Conoces al poema muy bien.

–Estudié fiorano antiguo extensamente, lo cual, dado mi trabajo, tiene sentido. Pero tú no me pareces un historiador.

–No lo soy. Es más. Soy una especie de reivindicador.

Eso explicaba su apariencia. Ahora su presencia en el museo y el caballeroso aire de autoridad tenían sentido para ella.

–Si estudias la edad media, ¿qué te llevó al museo hoy? –le preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

–He estudiado ese tapiz por años. Quiero ser la persona que finalmente resuelva el misterio que hay detrás de él.

–¿Qué te gustaría saber?.

–¿Quién lo hizo y por qué?, de dónde viene esa historia. Y ya que estamos, me gustaría saber como lo obtuvo el museo. Ellos no tienen archivos de cuando lo adquirieron o a quién se lo compraron.

Su respuesta automática la sorprendió.

–Ellos lo compraron en X926 a un coleccionista anónimo por cincuenta mil jewels. Y ahora el resto; fue echo por una mujer llamada Wendy en el año x791. Es la historia de su abuelo y su hermano y su eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Su mirada era tan sincera que ella casi podía creerle. De alguna manera tenía sentido que el tapiz no estuviera terminado.

Pero ella lo sabía bien.

–Wendy, ¿Humm?

Él asintió.

–No crees nada de lo que te digo, no?.

–Porqué, amable señor, –dijo ella juguetonamente, con un falso acento fiores–. No es que no te crea, pero como historiadora debo guiarme por hechos. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de Wendy o de la transacción?.

–La tengo, pero de alguna forma dudo que apreciaras que te la mostrara.

–¿Y por que sería eso?.

–Te asustarías de muerte.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, no muy segura de como tomar eso. Ella realmente no sabía qué hacer con el hombre sentado frente a ella. La mantuvo en el borde todo el tiempo mientras la atraía hacia el peligro. Atrayéndola contra toda razón.

Ellos se quedaron callados mientras les servían la comida.

Mientras comían, Lucy lo estudiaba. La luz de la vela del local danzaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar como los de un gato. Sus manos eran fuertes y callosas, las manos de un hombre que realizaba trabajos duros, pero él tenía un aire de riqueza y privilegio, el aire de un hombre poderoso que hace sus propias reglas.

Él era un enigma total, una andante dicotomía que la hacía sentir tanto segura como amenazada.

–Dime Lucy, –él dijo de repente, –¿te gusta enseñar?.

–Algunos días. Pero es la investigación lo que más me gusta. Adoro escarbar viejos manuscritos y tratar de reunir los trozos del pasado.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–No te ofendas, pero eso suena increíblemente aburrido.

–Imagino que matar dragones está mucho más orientado a la acción.

–Sí, lo es. Cada momento es completamente impredecible.

Ella se limpió la boca mientras lo veía comer con perfectos modales. Él definitivamente era culto, pero parecía curiosamente bárbaro.

–Y ¿como matas a un dragón?

–Con una espada bien afilada y con magia mata-dragon.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, pero ¿tú lo llamás a que salga? ¿Tú vas a él?

–La forma fácil es acercarse furtivamente.

–¿Y rezar para que no despierte?

–Bueno, que se despierte lo hace más difícil.

Lucy sonrió. Estaba tan atraída por su contagioso ingenio. Especialmente desde que él no parecía notar las mujeres a su alrededor que se lo miraban con avidez mientras comían. Era como si solo la viera a ella.

Por regla general, ella odiaba toda esta cosa de la relación macho-hembra. Su último novio, un corresponsal de Crocus, le había enseñado bien sobre todos los defectos personales y físicos que ella tenía. Lo último que buscaba era otra relación en la cual ella no estuviera en igualdad de condiciones con el hombre.

Para su próxima relación romántica, quería a alguien como ella, un historiador medianamente atractivo, cuya vida girara sobre la investigación. Dos guisantes cómodos en la misma vaina.

Ella no buscaba algo caliente, misteriosamente extraño que hiciera que su sangre ardiera de deseo.

_Lucy, _¿_estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?!Estas demente si no deseas a este hombre!_

Tal vez. Pero cosas así nunca le pasaban a ella.

–Tú sabes –le dijo–. Que estoy teniendo el mal presentimiento que después me llevarás a algún lugar y me atarás desnuda, así tus amigos pueden venir y reírse de mí.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Eso te sucede a menudo?

–No, nunca; pero esta noche parece tan rara

–Te prometo que nada te pasara, Estás segura conmigo.

Y por alguna extraña razón que no tenía sentido, ella le creyó.

Lucy pasó las siguientes horas cenando y teniendo la conversación de su vida. Hablar con Natsu era increíblemente fácil. Peor, él ponía en llama a sus hormonas.

Ella miró su reloj y suspiró.

–¿Sabías que es casi medianoche?.

Él chequeó su reloj.

–Siento cortar esto –dijo ella, colocando su servilleta en la mesa y deslizando su silla hacia atrás–, pero me tengo que ir o no conseguiré ningún taxi.

Él colocó su mano suavemente en su brazo para mantenerla en la mesa.

–¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a casa?.

Lucy comenzó a protestar, pero algo en su interior se rehusó. Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, ella se sentía rara y a gusto con él. Había un aura en él que era tan reconfortante, abierta y acogedora.

Él era como un viejo amigo.

–Ok –dijo ella relajadamente.

Él pagó la comida. Luego la ayudo a levantarse y colocarse el saco y la guío a través del restaurante.

Lucy no habló mientras ellos se dirigían al auto, pero sentía su magnetismo, su presencia masculina con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Si bien no era una mariposa social que llevara la cuenta, ella había tenido varias salidas en su vida. Había tenido varios novios y hasta un prometido, pero ninguno la había hecho sentir como lo hacía este extraño.

Como si él llenara una parte perdida de su alma.

_Chica, estas loca. _

Debía estarlo.

Lucy se frenó cuando estaban cerca de un Lexus deportivo gris.

–Alguien viaja con estilo.

Guiñando un ojo diabólicamente, Natsu abrió la puerta del auto.

–Bueno, podría convertirme en un dragón y llevarte volando a tu casa, pero algo me dice que protestarías.

–Sin lugar a dudas. Imagino que las escamás irritarían mi piel.

–Verdad. Por no mencionar, que una vez aprendí de la peor forma que realmente atraen a los militares. Tú sabes, los aviones de matador son difíciles de esquivar cuando tienes alas de doce metros.

Él cerró su puerta mientras caminaba al otro lado del auto.

Ella soltó una carcajada otra vez, pero bueno, lo había estado haciendo toda la noche. Por Dios, realmente le gustaba este hombre.

Natsu ingresó al auto y sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo en el instante en que quedaron los dos encerrados juntos. Su femenina esencia penetró en su cabeza. Ella estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearla.

Toda la noche había escuchado el dulce sonido de su suave y modulado acento, mirando su lengua y labios moverse mientras se imaginaba que sentiría al tenerlos sobre su cuerpo, imaginándola en sus brazos mientras le hacía el amor hasta que gritara de placer.

Su atracción hacia ella lo aturdía. ¿Porqué tenía que sentir esto ahora, cuando él no podía quedarse en su tiempo y explorarla más?

Maldito _Destin_o. Como le gustaba entrometerse en las vidas mortales.

Sacando el pensamiento de su mente, la condujo al hotel en el que estaba parando.

–¿Vives aquí? –le preguntó mientras estacionaba.

–Solo por el fin de semana mientras estudio el tapiz. –Ella desató su cinturón de seguridad.

Natsu salió y abrió su puerta, y luego la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Lucy vaciló en la puerta mientras lo miraba y veía el fuego en sus cautivadores ojos. El hombre era tan caliente y sexy de la manera más peligrosa.

Ella se preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. No le había pedido su número, ni siquiera su e-mail.

Demonios.

–Gracias –dijo ella–. Realmente la pase muy bien esta noche.

–Yo también, gracias por acompañarme.

_Bésame. _Las palabras atravesaron su mente inexplicablemente. Realmente quería saber como se sentiría ese hombre contra ella.

Para su sorpresa, ella lo descubrió mientras él la empujaba entre sus brazos y cubría sus labios con los de él.

Natsu gruñó al sentirla mientras tomaba sus manos en un puño en su espalda. La aferró con cada fibra de su cuerpo ardiente y dolorido por poseerla. Su lengua tocó la de él, probándolo, atormentándolo.

Ella acarició con su mano su nuca, enviando escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo, poniéndolo tan duro por ella que latía dolorosamente. Él cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que todos sus sentidos la experimentaran. Su boca sabía a miel, sus manos eran suaves y cálidas contra su piel. Olía a mujer y a flores, y se excitó al sonido de su trabajosa respiración mientras ella respondía a su pasión con la propia.

_Tómala__._ El animal dentro de él se removía con un fiero gruñido. Partía en dos y arañaba su parte humana. Demandando tomar posesión sobre él. El animal la deseaba.

Él estaba casi impotente contra la agresión y sus manos temblaban con la lucha por obligarse a apartarla. Él gruñía por el esfuerzo.

Lucy gimió al sentir sus poderosos brazos a su alrededor. Ella estaba atrapada, tan apretada contra su pecho que podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho.

Su intensidad la rodeó, la llenó, haciéndola arder con una volcánica necesidad. En lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarlo y mirar si su cuerpo era tan espectacular como se sentía.

Él presionó su espalda contra la puerta, sujetándola mientras profundizaba el beso. Su calidez, su esencia masculina llenaron sus sentidos, la abrumaron.

La besó desde los labios bajando a través de su mejilla, luego enterró sus labios en el cuello.

–Déjame hacerte el amor Lucy –le respiró en su oído– quiero sentir tu calor, tu suave cuerpo contra el mío. Sentir tu respiración en mi cuerpo desnudo.

Ella debería haberse ofendido con su sugerencia. Ellos casi no se conocían. Pero no importa cuán duro trató de decírselo, ella no pudo.

En lo más profundo quería lo mismo.

Contra toda razón –toda cordura– ella sufría por él.

Nunca en su vida había hecho algo así. Ni una vez. Pero se encontró abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y dejándolo pasar.

Natsu respiró profundo, con alivio, mientras recuperaba el control. Nunca había estado tan cerca de usar su poder en una mujer. Estaba prohibido a su especie interferir con la voluntad humana a menos que fuera en defensa de sus vidas o de alguien más. Él se había desviado de esa regla una o dos veces para conseguir sus propósitos.

Esta noche, si ella lo hubiera rechazado, no tenía duda que la hubiera roto.

Pero ella no lo rechazó. Gracias a los dioses por sus pequeños favores.

La miraba mientras ella dejaba la llave tarjeta en el vestidor. Ella vaciló y la sintió nerviosa.

–No te dañaré, Lucy.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa.

–Lo sé.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y miró en esos celestiales ojos cafe.

–Eres tan bella.

Lucy contuvo su respiración mientras la empujaba contra él y capturaba otra vez sus labios. Nada en esta noche tenía sentido para ella. Ninguno de sus sentimientos. Se aferraba a Natsu mientras buscaba una explicación de porqué lo había dejado entrar a su habitación.

Por qué ella le iba a hacer el amor a él. Un Extraño. Un hombre del cual no sabía nada. Un hombre que seguramente no volvería a ver otra vez.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que importaba era este momento en el tiempo, sosteniéndolo cerca de ella y manteniéndolo a él acá en su habitación por el mayor tiempo posible.

Ella sintió sus manos liberándole el cabello, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda. Él deslizó el abrigo de sus hombros, y lo dejó caer al piso. Arrastrando sus manos por sus brazos, la jaló para clavar su mirada con ojos hambrientos. Ningún hombre la había mirado así jamás. Con un feroz deseo de posesión.

Asustada y excitada, lo ayudó a sacarse el sobretodo. Con ojos oscuros de pasión desatada, se quitó su saco y lo dejó un costado sin preocuparse si más tarde estaría arrugado. Y era un impecable traje. La emocionó saber que le interesaba más ella que eso.

Él desató su corbata y la pasó sobre su cabeza.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los de ella mientras le desabotonaba su camisa, capturó su mano derecha en la de él y mordisqueó las puntas de sus dedos, enviando ondas de placer a través de ella, luego guió la mano de ella a sus botones y la miro intensamente.

Caliente y doliente por él, Lucy desabotonó los botones de su camisa. Ella seguía con su mirada sus manos, mirando mientras desnudaba su piel centímetro a estudiado y lento centímetro... oh, Dios mío, el hombre tenía un cuerpo que había sido sacado de sus sueños. Sus músculos eran trabajados y perfectos y estaban cubiertos por la más sensual piel tostada que ella hubiera visto jamás. Oscuros pelos se desparramaban por su piel, haciéndolo parecer un depredador, aún más peligroso y viril.

Lucy se frenó en los duros abdominales que tenían numerosas cicatrices. Pasó su mano sobre ellas, tanteando los bordes, conteniendo la respiración cuando sus dedos acariciaron la levantada, fina piel.

–¿Que sucedió?

–Los dragones tienen garras filosas– susurró –algunas veces no salgo del camino lo suficientemente rápido.

Ella colocó su mano sobre una cicatriz muy fea en la cadera.

–Tal vez deberías pelear con dragones más pequeños.

–Eso no sería muy deportivo de mi parte.

Ella tragó mientras él se sacaba la camisa y pudo ver su pecho sin adornos por primera vez. Él era delicioso. Pasó su mano sobre sus tensos y duros pectorales, deleitándose de cómo se sentían bajo su mano. Recorrió su pecho cruzando su piel hasta su duro hombro, que estaba tatuado con un símbolo antiguo.

–Te gustan los dragones y sabes sobre magia, ¿no?.

Él rió.

–Sí, me gustan.

Natsu estaba haciendo lo que podía por ser paciente, para dejarla acostumbrarse a él. Pero era difícil cuando lo único que quería hacer era acostarla en la cama, y calmar el fiero dolor en sus ijadas.

Él mordisqueó su cuello y desabrocho los botones de su jumper y lo dejo caer al suelo. Ella se paró ante él vistiendo solo sus zapatos y su camisa mal abotonada. Era la cosa más excitante que jamás hubiera visto en sus doscientos años de vida.

–¿Tu siempre abotonas así tus camisas?.

–¡Oh por Dios! estaba apurada esta mañana y...

Él detuvo sus palabras con un beso,

–No te disculpes –susurró contra sus labios–, me gusta.

–Tú eres un hombre muy extraño.

–Y tú eres una diosa.

Lucy sacudió su cabeza mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y se dirigía a la cama. Colocó sus manos sobre sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo. La sensación de ellos le hizo agua la boca. La acostó galantemente en el colchón, luego bajó sus manos por sus piernas hasta sus pies para sacarle los zapatos y medias y arrojarlos sobre su hombro.

Su corazón golpeaba duramente, Lucy lo observaba mientras mordisqueaba el camino de la cadera al estomago. Él movió sus manos hacia su camisa y lentamente empezó a desabotonarla, besando y lamiendo cada segmento de piel que desnudaba.

Ella gemía al sentir y ver su boca sobre ella, la forma en que parecía saborear su cuerpo.

Púas de placer atravesaron su estomago mientras su cuerpo palpitaba y sufría por él hasta llenarla.

Lo quería dentro de ella, tanto, que temía que iba a estallar en llamas por el fuego que desgarraba su cuerpo.

Natsu sintió su humedad en su piel mientras se deslizaba contra ella. Su cuerpo clamaba por el de ella, pero no quería llegar al final todavía. Quería saborearla, quería perpetrar cada centímetro de su exuberante cuerpo en su memoria.

Lo que sentía por ella lo asombraba. Era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. En algún extraño nivel ella le brindaba paz, refugio. Ella llenaba la soledad de su maltratado corazón.

Enterró su cara en su cuello, mientras sus pezones endurecidos tocaban su pecho y sentía las manos de ella vagar por su espalda.

–Te siento tan bien debajo de mí, –le susurró absorbiendo su esencia.

Lucy tomó un profundo y desigual respiro. Sus palabras la deleitaban.

Él acarició con su nariz su cuello, la corta barba irritando su piel mientras su mano rozaba su cuerpo hasta tocar el ardiente dolor entre sus piernas. Ella siseó por el placer de sus dedos jugando con ella y arqueó su espalda hacia él mientras arrastraba su boca desde el cuello a los pechos. Su lengua se movió suavemente por su punta endurecida, provocándole escozor y palpitaciones.

Se mordió el labio cuando una ola de miedo la atravesó.

–Quiero que sepas que normalmente yo no hago estas cosas.

El se sostuvo en sus brazos para mirarla. Presionó su cadera entre sus piernas para que ella sintiera su enorme bulto a través de sus costosos pantalones de lana que irritaban ligeramente sus muslos. La sensación caliente de él ahí fue suficiente para volverla loca de necesidad.

–Si yo pensara eso, milady, no estaría acá contigo –la contempló intensamente dejándola cautivada. –Yo te veo Lucy. A ti y a las barreras a tu alrededor que mantienen a todos a distancia.

–Y a pesar de eso tú estas aquí.

–Estoy aquí porque conozco la tristeza dentro de ti. Yo sé lo que se siente al despertar en la mañana solo y dolido por que alguien estuviera aquí contigo.

Su corazón latió fuertemente en tanto él decía lo que era tan parte de ella.

–¿Por qué estas _tu_ solo? No puedo imaginar a alguien tan hermoso sin una línea de deseosas mujeres peleando detrás de él.

–La apariencia no es todo lo que hay en el mundo, milady. Ciertamente no hay protección contra estar solo. Los corazones nunca ven a través de los ojos.

Lucy tragó ante sus palabras. ¿Él lo sentiría? ¿O era todo una mentira que le decía para hacerla sentir mejor sobre lo que ella hacía con él?. No lo sabía.

Pero quería creerle. Quería aliviar la tormenta que veía en sus hambrientos ojos.

Él se alejó para sacarse sus zapatos y pantalones. Lucy se estremeció cuando finalmente lo vio completamente desnudo. Como una peligrosa, oscura bestia moviéndose sinuosamente en la luz de la luna, él era increíble. Absolutamente despampanante.

Cada centímetro de él era músculo formado cubierto por la más deliciosa piel dorada que ella hubiera contemplado. El único desperfecto en su perfecto cuerpo eran las cicatrices que marcaban su cadera, espalda y piernas. Realmente parecían las garras y mordidas de una feroz bestia.

Cuando se reunió con ella en la cama le desató el pelo, dejando que cayera hacia delante para rodear su cara pecaminosamente hermosa.

–Luces como un jefe bárbaro –dijo ella, mientras su mano recorría la suavidad de su cabello alborotado. Trazó las complejas líneas del tatuaje de su cara.

–Mmm –exhaló él, tomando su pecho en su boca.

Lucy sostuvo su cabeza contra ella mientras su lengua la saboreaba. Ondas de placer la recorrieron.

Ella acarició sus musculosas costillas, después sus brazos y hombros mientras iba a la deriva en una extraña y confusa niebla de placer. Algo extraño le sucedía. Con cada exhalación que él expulsaba, era como si las caricias de él se intensificaran. Se multiplicaran. En vez de una lengua acariciándola, juraba que podía sentir cientos de ellas. Era como si su piel estuviera viva y fuera friccionada toda a la vez.

Natsu siseó en tanto sus poderes lo recorrían. El sexo siempre aumentaba las percepciones de su especie. La intensidad del placer físico era altamente buscada por su gente por la elevación que les daba y su magia. La belleza de esto era que la oleada de poder, generalmente duraba un día, y en el caso de un verdaderamente gran sexo, dos días.

Lucy estaba definitivamente arriba de dos días.

Él miró sus ojos y vio su mirada desenfocada y salvaje. Sus poderes la estaban afectando, también. La estimulación física a un humano era aun más grandiosa que en los de su especie.

Supo el momento en que ella se perdió en el éxtasis de sus hechiceras caricias. Sus barreras e inhibiciones desaparecieron. Ella lanzó su cabeza atrás y gritó mientras un orgasmo la atravesaba.

–Eso es, –le susurro al oído– No pelees contra ello.

Ella no lo hizo… En cambio, se volvió hacia él y se aferró febrilmente a su cuerpo. Natsu gimió en tanto complacía sus ansias.

Ella recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos y boca. Él rodó y la coloco encima de él, donde ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, haciéndolo sentir su humedad en el vacío de su estómago. Sabía que ella estaba más allá y una parte de él lo lamentaba. Ella era todo necesidad. Demandando sexo ardiente.

Sus ojos eran salvajes y hambrientos, ella guió las manos de él a su pecho mientras se deslizaba contra su hinchada lanza. Ella se apoyó hacia delante así su lengua podía arrastrarse desde el borde de su barbilla y mordisquear sus labios.

Lo besó apasionadamente y luego lo empujó.

–¿Que me has hecho? –le preguntó con voz ronca; sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

–No soy exactamente yo –dijo él honestamente–, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Ella gimió y se retorció contra él, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera aun más.

–Te necesito dentro de mí, Natsu. Por favor.

Él no perdió tiempo en complacerla. Haciéndola rodar, curvó su cuerpo alrededor de ella quedando su espalda contra su pecho. Movió la pierna de ella sobre su cintura.

Él metió su cabeza bajo su barbilla y la sujetó cerca mientras se introducía profundamente en su suave humedad. Gruñó ante la calidez, sintiendo la humedad de ella en tanto ella recostaba la cabeza en su hombro y gritaba.

Lucy nunca había sentido algo así. Ningún hombre le había hecho el amor de esta manera. Su cadera derecha estaba afirmada contra el interior de su muslo mientras él usaba la rodilla izquierda para sostenerle la pierna izquierda levantada y así tener el acceso a su cuerpo desde atrás. No sabía como él lo controlaba, pero sus golpes eran profundos e iguales y la recorrieron con el más intenso placer que ella jamás conoció. Estaba tan duro dentro de ella, tan grueso y caliente.

Y ella quería más de su contacto, más de su poder.

Deslizó sus manos por su estómago y bajo hasta tocarla entre las piernas. Ella siseó y se retorció de placer, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sus dedos la frotaban al compás de sus penetraciones.

Y aun ahí sentía como si miles de manos la acariciaban, como si estuviera siendo bañada por su contacto, su esencia.

Fuera de sí por el éxtasis, ella respondía a cada golpe lujurioso. Sentía que su cuerpo tenía vida propia como si el placer que ella sentía tuviera su propia entidad. Necesitaba aun más de él.

Natsu estaba intimidado por la respuesta de ella. Ninguna mujer humana había sido así. Si el no la conociera, juraría que ella era en parte Dragon. Ella hundió sus uñas en los brazos que la rodeaban y cuando se corrió otra vez gritó tan fuerte, que tuvo que colocar rápidamente un hechizo alrededor de ellos para evitar que otras personas la escucharan.

Sus poderes emergieron, y sonrió malvadamente ante esto. Adoraba satisfacer a sus compañeras, y con Lucy lo disfrutó mucho más de lo normal.

Ella se volvió ligeramente en sus brazos capturando sus labios en un frenético beso.

Natsu acunó la cabeza de ella, mientras aumentaba sus embestidas y se enterraba aun más profundo en su cuerpo. Él la sentía tan increíblemente bien. Tan cálida y acogedora. Tan perfecta.

La sostuvo cerca, contra él en tanto su corazón latía enloquecido y su ingle se tensaba aun más. El tacto de ella, su sabor, lo hicieron tambalear, haciéndolo sentir dolorido pero al mismo tiempo aliviándolo.

La bestia en él rugió y estalló de satisfacción mientras el hombre se enterraba profundamente en ella y se sacudía por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Con las dos partes de él saciadas y unidas, fue el momento más increíble de su vida.

Lucy gimió mientras sentía la descarga de él dentro de ella. Todavía envuelto a su alrededor la empujó aún más cerca de su pecho. Ella sentía su trabajosa respiración y el corazón latiendo contra su hombro. Su masculino aroma le llenaba la cabeza y su corazón, haciéndole desear quedarse envuelta por su cuerpo para siempre.

Lentamente el palpitante placer se desvaneció y la dejó débil y agotada por la intensidad del acto de amor.

Cuando se retiró de ella, sintió una tremenda sensación de perdida.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó ella, poniéndose de espaldas para mirarlo.

Él besó el sendero entre su clavícula y los labios.

–No hice nada, _ma petite_. Fuiste sólo tú.

–Créeme, yo nunca hice esto antes.

Él sonrió suavemente en su oído.

Ella le sonrió y dejó caer la mirada sobre el pequeño medallón de oro que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Curioso, no lo había notado antes.

Ella siguió la cadena con los dedos, luego la tomó en su mano. Era obviamente muy vieja.. El oro tenía el relieve de un dragón envuelto alrededor de un escudo.

–Esto es hermoso –suspiró ella.

Natsu bajo la mirada a su mano y cubrió sus dedos con los suyos.

–Perteneció a mi madre –le dijo, preguntándose a sí mismo porque le hablaba de esto. Era algo que nunca había compartido con nadie–. Yo casi no la recuerdo, pero mi hermano dijo que ella pidió que me lo diera, así yo sabría cuanto me amaba.

–¿Ella murió?.

Él asintió.

–Yo tenía casi seis cuando… –su voz se desvaneció mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche lo quemaban. En su cabeza todavía podía escuchar los gritos de muerte y oler el fuego. Recordaba el terror y los brazos de su hermano, Gajeel, empujándolo para ponerlo seguro.

Siempre había vivido con los horrores de esa noche cerca de su corazón. Esta noche, con Lucy, no parecía doler tanto.

Ella posó sus manos sobre las marcas de la cara.

–Lo siento –susurró, y dentro de su corazón él podía sentir su sinceridad–. Yo tenía nueve cuando mi madre murió de cáncer. Y está siempre ese pedacito de mí que desea haber podido escuchar el sonido de su voz una vez más.

–¿No tienes familia?.

Ella asintió.

–Me crié con mi padre, que falleció hace dos años.

Él sintió el dolor en su propio corazón y lo sorprendió. Odiaba que ella estuviera sola en el mundo. Como él. Era una forma difícil forma de estar.

Apretando sus brazos dejo que su cuerpo la confortara.

Lucy cerró los ojos, mientras la lengua de él la recorría y se introducía en su oreja, enviando escalofríos sobre ella. Se recostó en sus brazos y lo acercó para otro beso abrasador. Una parte de ella quería pedirle que no la dejara en la mañana. Pero se negaba a avergonzarse.

Sabía al iniciar esto que esta noche sería lo único que tendría. Pero el pensamiento de no volverlo a ver la hería profundamente. Literalmente sentía que perderlo sería como perder una parte vital de ella.

Natsu sabía que tenía que irse ahora mismo, pero algo dentro de él se reveló.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Él todavía tenía que recuperar el tapiz y regresar a casa.

Pero en este momento, todo lo que quería era pasar un poco más de tiempo sosteniendo a esta mujer, manteniéndola en el cálido refugio de sus brazos.

–Duerme Lucy, –susurró mientras le enviaba un pequeño hechizo de sueño. Si ella estuviera despierta mirándolo, nunca podría dejarla ir.

Inmediatamente ella se quedó floja en sus brazos.

Natsu arrastró sus dedos sobre la delicada curva de la mejilla mientras la miraba. Era tan hermosa a su lado.

Asió fuertemente con su mano los sedosos cabellos y aspiró profundamente en su pelo. El aroma floral le recordaban cálidos días de verano compartiendo risas y amistad. Su cadera desnuda estaba cómodamente encajada en su ingle, la espalda contra su estomago. Las suaves piernas estaban entrelazadas con las masculinas. Dioses, como haría para dejarla allí.

Se sintió conmovido otra vez. Sentía la necesidad de tomarla otra vez antes de cumplir con su obligación.

_Debes irte._

Por mucho que lo odiara, sabia que no tenía otra opción.

Suspirando apenado, se retiró de la calidez de ella y se alejó lentamente de la cama, aun admirado de la noche que habían compartido. Nunca la olvidaría. Y por primera vez en su vida, realmente consideraba regresar por un tiempo.

Pero eso era imposible.

Su especie no lo hacía bien en el mundo moderno, donde eran fácilmente encontrados y matados. Él necesitaba espacios abiertos y un mundo simple donde pudiera tener libertad y la vida solitaria que necesitaba.

Apretando con fuerza sus dientes contra el dolor de necesidad, se vistió silenciosamente en la oscuridad.

Natsu se apartó de la cama, luego se detuvo.

No podía irse así, como si la noche no hubiera significado nada para él.

Sacándose el medallón de su madre del cuello, lo colocó en el de Lucy y le besó los labios entreabiertos.

–Duerme, mi pequeña –susurró– que el destino sea amable contigo. Siempre.

Luego, destelló en la habitación y salió a la oscura noche. Solo. Él siempre estaba solo.

Había aceptado ese hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Era como debía ser.

Pero esta noche sentía esa soledad más profundamente de lo que la había sentido antes.

Mientras rodeaba el edificio del hotel y se encaminaba hacia el auto, chocó con una mujer de mediana edad que estaba caminando, que se protegía del frio con una usada chaqueta. Vestía el uniforme de una camarera y los viejos zapatos no eran de calidad pero sí prácticos.

–Hey, –le dijo mientras lo pasaba–.¿Tienes auto? –Ella negó con la cabeza–. Lo tienes ahora. –Le tendió las llaves de su Lexus y se lo señaló–. Encontrarás la matrícula en la guantera. Solo llénala y es tuyo.

Ella parpadeó.

–Sí, claro.

Natsu le ofreció una sonrisa genuina. Sólo había comprado el auto para usarlo mientas estaba atrapado en este periodo de tiempo. A donde él iba, no lo necesitaría.

–Es en serio –le dijo empujándola hacia el auto–. No hay nada escondido. Acabo de hacer voto de pobreza hace quince minutos, y es todo tuyo.

Ella rió incrédulamente.

–No tengo idea de quien eres, pero gracias.

Natsu inclinó su cabeza y esperó hasta que la mujer se fuera manejando.

Cautelosamente, entró en un callejón y miró alrededor para estar seguro que no habría testigos. Evocó los poderes de la Noche para protegerse de cualquier fuerza que estuviera en el lugar, luego se cambio a su forma alternativa. El poder de los Dragonslayers se precipitó en él como fuego mientras los iones en el aire a su alrededor eran cargados con energía eléctrica, energía eléctrica que le permitía despojarse de una forma y cambiarse a otra.

En su caso, su forma alternativa era un dragón.

Desplegando sus alas rojo sangre a su total anchura de doce metros, se lanzó con sus piernas posteriores y voló hacia el cielo, atento a volar debajo del nivel de los radares esta vez.

Natsu tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de poder regresar a su época. Aún mientras se dirigía al museo, no podía sacudir la imagen de Lucy de su mente.

Aun podía verla dormir en la cama, su pelo desparramado alrededor de sus hombros. Aun podía sentir la textura de las hebras color miel en su palma.

Su forma de dragón ardía de necesidad, y él anhelaba regresar con ella.

Pero no podía. Una noche con humanos era todo a lo que podía atreverse. El riesgo de exponerse era demasiado grande.

Natsu cruzó el pueblo en unos minutos y se posó en el techo del museo. Convocó el campo eléctrico que le permitía a las moléculas de su cuerpo transformarse de animal a humano y volver otra vez a su forma humana.

Con un toque de su mano, se vistió todo de negro, entonces destelló desde el techo hasta dentro de la habitación que tenía el tapiz.

–Aquí estas, –dijo, mientras veía el trabajo de Wendy otra vez. Tristeza, culpabilidad, y pena lo embargaban mientras recordaba la cara apacible de su hermanita.

Después que vendió el tapiz, no quiso volver a verlo jamás.

Pero ahora tenía que tenerlo. Era la única forma de salvar la vida de su hermano. No es que a él debiera preocuparle. Él nunca le importó para nada a Laxus.

Pero después de todo lo que Laxus había hecho para quebrarlo, Natsu todavía no podía darle la espalda a su hermano y dejarlo morir. No cuando podía ayudarlo.

–Soy un maldito idiota –se dijo asqueado.

Tomó el tapiz del bastidor del museo con sus manos. Luego lo plegó y lo metió cuidadosamente en una bolsa de cuero negro para protegerlo.

Mientras comenzaba a destellar desde la habitación al techo, una extraña quemazón empezó en la palma de su mano izquierda.

–¿Que…?.

Siseando de dolor, soltó la bolsa y se sacó el guante. Natsu sopló aire fresco sobre su piel caliente y frunció el ceño ante el diseño geométrico que aparecía en su palma.

–No, –dijo inhalando incrédulo mientras miraba fijo el diseño.

Esto no es posible, pero ahora no podía negar lo que sentía y veía. Peor, había una presencia dentro de él, un cosquilleo en la profundidad de su corazón que lo hizo maldecir fuertemente.

En contra de su voluntad, él estaba _emparejado_.

HERMI BLACK

Hola, bueno como mencione antes esta es una adaptación de un libro el cual al momento de leerlo dije es perfecto para esta pareja, si bien es mi primer Fic de fairy tail y con una pareja que me agrada ( no es mi favorita pero es linda) creo que quedo bien.

Espero que les haya agradado mi adaptación y espero con ansias sus cometarios y dudas.


	2. Chapter 2

Expand TightenDisclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de un libro de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon, tanto la historia en la que se basa como los personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazon de Dragon<strong>

**Dos**

Esto era una pesadilla. Absolutamente, la peor clase de pesadilla.

Estaba mal. Debía estarlo.

Natsu salió, dejó el museo inmediatamente, todo el tiempo debatiendo cuál sería su próximo paso. En el techo del edificio hizo una pausa. Necesitaba llevar el tapiz a al Fiore de mil años antes. Lo había jurado. Había destruido el futuro de Wendy y ahora el destino de su hermano estaba en sus manos.

Pero la marca…

No podía dejar a su compañera aquí mientras iba a casa. Tampoco podía quedarse en este periodo del tiempo en donde el peligro de ser golpeado inadvertidamente por alguna carga eléctrica era muy alto, ese era su talón de Aquiles.

Porque él dependía de los impulsos eléctricos para cambiar de formas, cualquier clase de choque eléctrico podía transformarlo involuntariamente. Era por eso por lo que los de su especie evitaban el tiempo después de Benjamín Franklin, el llamado Satán de su gente.

Pero las leyes Arcadias le obligaban a proteger a su compañera.

A cualquier costo.

Centurias de guerra habían dejado a los Dragonslayer de la rama de los Arcadios prácticamente extinguidos. Y ya que Natsu persiguió y ejecutó al maligno animal Acnologia, ellos se dedicarían a rastrear y asesinar a su compañera, ya que ellos ya sabrían de la existencia de Lucy.

Ella estaría muerta y sería toda su culpa.

Si ella muriese, el nunca podría formar otra pareja.

–Pareja, sangriento infierno, –murmuró. Levantó la vista a la brillante luna llena–. Demonios, Destino. Qué estabas pensando?.

Emparejar un humano con un Arcadio era cruel. Solo pasaba muy raramente, tan raramente que él nunca consideró la posibilidad. ¿Entonces por qué tenía que pasar ahora?

_Déjala_.

Debería. Pero si lo hacía, dejaría atrás su única posibilidad para formar una familia. Diferente al hombre humano él solo tenía una sola oportunidad en esto. Si fallaba al reclamar a Lucy, se pasaría el resto de su vida, excepcionalmente larga, solo.

Completamente solo.

Ninguna otra mujer le gustaría.

Estaría condenado al celibato.

¡Oh demonios!, al maldito infierno con eso.

No había elección. Al final de tres semanas, la marca en la mano de ella desaparecería y ella olvidaría que él alguna vez existió. La marca en su mano Arcadia sería eterna. Y él llevaría luto por ella el resto de su vida. Aun si él regresaba después por ella, sería demasiado tarde. Una vez que la marca desapareciera, sus posibilidades se habrían acabado.

Era ahora o nunca.

Sin mencionar el pequeño detalle que durante las tres semanas que ella estuviera marcada por su signo, Lucy seria un imán para el Katagaria Demonslayer quien lo quería a él muerto.

Por siglos, él y el animal Katagaria habían jugado mortalmente al gato y al ratón. Rutinariamente el Katagaria enviaba sondeos mentales para él, así como él lo hacía con ellos. Su sonar psíquico fácilmente registraría su marca en el cuerpo de Lucy, permitiéndoles ubicarla.

Y si alguno de ellos encontraba a su compañera sola, sin un protector…

El se sobresaltó ante la imagen en su mente.

No, él tenía que protegerla. Aquello era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cerrando sus ojos, Natsu se transformó en un dragón y regresó al hotel de Lucy, en donde cambió de forma otra vez y entró a la habitación como un hombre.

Él estaba por quebrar nueve leyes diferentes.

Sonrió amargamente. Y qué era lo nuevo ¿por qué se preocupaba? Su gente lo había desterrado hacia mucho tiempo. Estaba muerto para ellos. ¿Por qué debía cumplir con sus leyes?

Él no se preocupaba por ellos. No se preocupaba por nada. Por nadie.

Pero mientras miraba a Lucy durmiendo bajo la luz de la luna, algo excepcional le pasó. Un sentimiento de posesividad creció a través de él. Ella era su compañera. Su única salvación.

Por cualquier retorcida razón, el _Destino_ los había unido. Dejar a Lucy ahí, desprotegida, estaba mal. Ella no tenía idea de la clase de enemigos que harían cualquier cosa para tenerlo a él, enemigos que no vacilarían en lastimarla porque era de él.

Natsu se acostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Ella murmuró en sueños, luego se acurrucó contra él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante su respiración sobre su cuello.

Miró hacia abajo y vio la palma derecha de ella, que tenía la misma marca que su mano izquierda, yaciendo recta sobre su mejilla. Él había esperado una eternidad por ella.

Después de todos esos siglos de vacía soledad, ¿se atrevía a pensar en tener un hogar? ¿Una familia? ¿Entonces se atrevería?

–¿Lucy? –susurró suavemente, tratando de despertarla–. Necesito preguntarte algo.

–¿Hmm? –susurró ella en sueños.

–No puedo trasladarte de tu tiempo a menos que tu estés de acuerdo. Necesito que vengas conmigo. ¿Lo harías?.

Ella parpadeó, abriendo los ojos y lo miró con cara adormecida.

–¿Adónde me llevarías?.

–Quiero llevarte a casa conmigo.

Ella le sonrió como un ángel, y luego suspiró.

–Seguro.

Natsu tensó sus brazos a su alrededor mientras se volvía a dormir. Ella dijo sí. La alegría lo embargó. Tal vez él había cumplido con su castigo después de todo.

Tal vez, por una vez, podría tener un momento de respiro del pasado.

Sosteniéndola cerca, Natsu miró por la ventana y esperó los primero rayos del amanecer para así poder impulsarlos fuera del mundo de ella hacia uno más allá de su salvaje imaginación.

Lucy sintió un extraño tirón en su estomago que le provocó nauseas. ¿Qué demonios?

Abrió los ojos para ver a Natsu con la mirada clavada en ella. Vestía una desconcertante máscara de plumas rojas y negras que hacían que el negro de sus ojos se destacara aun más. Le recordó la máscara del Fantasma de la Opera, ya que solo cubría la frente y el lado izquierdo de su cara en donde estaba su tatuaje.

Ella nunca había considerado sexy a las máscaras, pero en él era diferente.

Aun más atractivo que eso, vestía una armadura de cuero negro sobre una cota de malla, la armadura negra de cuero estaba cubierta de anillos de plata y botones que se acordonaban al frente. Los cordones estaban desatados, dejando una abertura seductora por donde ella podía ver su tostada piel asomando.

Ummm, hmmm.

Sonriendo, ella empezó a hablar hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte trasera de un caballo. Un gran, realmente gran caballo.

Aún más extraño, ella estaba vestida con un vestido verde oscuro de mangas anchas que flotaba alrededor de ella como la prenda de una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

–Okay, –ella tomó aire, moviendo su mano por el intrincado bordado de su manga–. Esto es un sueño. Puedo hacer frente a un sueño en donde soy la bella durmiente o algo así.

–No es un sueño –dijo él quedamente.

Lucy sonrió nerviosamente mientras se sentaba en su regazo y miraba alrededor. El sol estaba alto, casi como si fuera bien entrada la tarde, y ellos iban viajando por un viejo y sucio camino que corría perpendicularmente a lo que parecía ser un denso bosque prehistórico.

Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos, y por la rigidez de él y su cautelosa mirada. Él estaba escondiendo algo.

–¿Dónde estamos?.

–El dónde de esto –dijo él lentamente, evitando mirarla–, no es tan interesante como el cuándo.

–¿Perdón?.

Ella vio las emociones fluctuar en sus ojos, pero la más peculiar fue la fugaz mirada de pánico, como si estuviera nervioso de responder su pregunta.

–¿Te acuerdas anoche cuando te pregunté si podía traerte a casa conmigo y dijiste seguro?

Lucy frunció su entrecejo.

–Vagamente, sí.

–Bueno, cariño, estoy en casa.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle. ¿De que estaba hablando él?.

–¿Casa? ¿Dónde?

Él aclaró su garganta aún evitando su mirada. El hombre estaba definitivamente calculando los riesgos. ¿Pero por qué?

–Dijiste que te gustaba la investigación, verdad –le preguntó.

Su estomago se anudó aun más.

–Sí.

–Considera esto como una única aventura de investigación entonces.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Él movió su mandíbula.

–¿No has deseado alguna vez poder viajar al Fiore Antiguo y ver cómo eran los gremios mágicos antes de que estos desaparecieran?

–Por supuesto.

–Bueno, tu deseo fue concedido. –La miró y le lanzó una sonrisa no muy sincera.

Ok, el tipo no era un genio, y a menos que ella se estuviera olvidando algo muy importante de la noche pasada, ella no lo había invocado de una botella.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?.

–Estamos en Fiore. O mejor dicho estamos en donde algún día estará Fiore.

Lucy se quedó completamente callada. Ella sabía todo sobre el reino Fiorano medieval, y esto… esto no era posible. No, no había forma de que ella estuviera acá.

–Estas bromeando conmigo otra vez, ¿no?.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Lucy frotó su frente, mientras trataba que esto tuviera sentido.

–Ok, me has dado una bebida fuerte. Genial. Cuando esté lo suficientemente sobria, puedes estar seguro que llamaré a la policía.

–Bueno, será novecientos años antes de que haya policías para llamar, alrededor de cientos de años después de que tengas un teléfono. Pero yo estoy deseando esperar si tu lo haces.

Lucy cerró con fuerza sus ojos y trato de pensar a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza.

–Entonces ¿me estas diciendo que no estoy soñando y que no estoy drogada?.

–Correcto en los dos casos.

–Entonces ¿estoy en el Fiore Antiguo?

Él asintió.

–¿Y tú eres un matador de dragones?

–Ah, recuerdas esa parte.

–Sí, –dijo ella razonablemente, pero con cada palabra que pronunció después de eso, su voz creció a una moderada histeria–. ¡Lo que no recuerdo es cómo demonios llegué aquí! –gritó, haciendo que varios pájaros salieran volando.

Natsu se sobresaltó.

Ella lo miró.

–No es tan malo como suena, –dijo Natsu, tratando de decidir la mejor forma de explicarle. El no la culpaba por estar enojada. De hecho ella estaba tomando todo esto mejor de lo que él había esperado. –Sé que esto es difícil para ti.

–¿Difícil para mí? Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Hice algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida y luego me despierto y me dices que me has llevado al pasado, y no estoy segura si estoy demente o bajo una ilusión o que. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.

–Yo… –Natsu no sabia qué contestar con seguridad.

La verdad era bastante inadmisible. «Lucy, prácticamente te rapte porque eres mi compañera y no quiero estar solo por los próximos trescientos o cuatrocientos años de mi vida».

No, definitivamente no era algo que un hombre le podía decir a una mujer en su primera cita. Él tenía que cortejarla. Rápidamente. Y ganarse su deseo de querer quedarse ahí con él.

Preferentemente antes que un dragón se comiera a uno de ellos.

–Mira, porque no piensas que esto es una gran aventura. En vez de leer la historia que enseñas, puedes vivirla por un par de semanas.

–¿Qué eres tu? ¿Disney World? –preguntó ella. –Y yo no puedo quedarme aquí por un par de semanas, tengo una vida el siglo XXI. Seré despedida de mi trabajo. Perderé mi auto y mi departamento. ¿Quién recogerá mi ropa de la lavandería?.

–Si te quedas aquí conmigo, no sería un problema. No tendrías que preocuparte nunca más de esas cosas.

Lucy estaba consternada. Oh, Dios, por favor haz que esto sea una extravagante pesadilla. Ella tenía que despertarse. No podía ser real.

–No, –le dijo–, tienes razón. Yo no tendría que preocuparme por nada de eso en un Fiore Medieval. Sólo tendría que preocuparme por la falta de higiene, la falta de cañerías, invasiones de gremios enemigos, ser quemada en la hoguera cuando los magos sean prohibidos, la falta de todas las comodidades modernas, y horribles enfermedades sin antibióticos. Santo cielo, ni siquiera podría tener una aspirina.

Natsu soltó una larga y paciente exhalación y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que de alguna forma logró mitigar una buena parte de su enojo.

–Mira, –dijo él suavemente–, Haré un trato contigo. Pasa unas pocas semanas aquí conmigo, y si tú realmente no puedes soportarlo, te llevaré a casa tan cerca del tiempo que partimos como me sea posible. ¿Ok?.

A Lucy todavía le era difícil comprender todo esto.

–¿Me juras que no estas jugando ningún extraño juego de mente conmigo? ¿Realmente estoy aquí, en Fiore?

–Lo juro por el alma de mi madre. Estas en la Magnolia antigua, y puedo regresarte a casa. Y no, no estoy jugando juegos de mente contigo.

Lucy aceptó eso, a pesar de que no podía imaginarse porqué. Era solo una sensación que él nunca juraría por el alma de su madre a menos que él quisiera.

–¿Puedes devolverme al preciso momento en que partí?

–Probablemente no al preciso momento, pero puedo probar.

–¿Que quieres decir con probar?.

Por un momento se le formaron los hoyuelos, luego se puso serio.

–Viajar en el tiempo no es una ciencia exacta. Solo puedes viajar en el tiempo en el periodo en que el amanecer encuentra a la noche, y sólo bajo el poder de la luna llena. El problema esta al final de la llegada. Puedes tratar de llegar a un lugar específico, pero solo tienes el noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de tener éxito. Podría llevarte a ése día, pero también podría ser una o dos semanas después.

–¿Y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?.

–Hey, sé agradecida que soy viejo. Cuando un Arcadio empieza sus viajes en el tiempo, sólo tenemos un tres por ciento de probabilidad de éxito. Yo terminé una sola vez en Plutón.

Ella se rió a pesar de ella.

–¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

–Ellos no estaban bromeando con que es el planeta más frio.

Lucy respiro profundamente mientras asimilaba todo lo que le decía. ¿Era algo de todo esto real?. No lo sabía, tampoco sabía si estaba siendo honesto sobre regresarla en el tiempo. Él aún estaba muy cauteloso.

–Ok, entonces ¿estoy varada aquí hasta la próxima luna llena?.

–Sí.

Oh, cielo santo, no. Si ella fuera la clase de mujer que lloriquea, estaría lloriqueando en este momento. Pero ella siempre era práctica.

–Esta bien. Puedo manejar esto –lo dijo más para ella que para él–. Pretenderé que soy una chica de epoca y tu… –su voz se desvaneció mientras recordaba lo que le dijo sobre los viajes en el tiempo–. Entonces, ¿cuantos años tienes?.

–Mi gente no cumple años de la misma forma que los humanos. Desde que podemos viajar en el tiempo, tenemos un reloj biológico más lento.

A ella no le gusto la forma en que dijo humanos y si él mostraba los colmillos ella le clavaría una estaca en el corazón. Pero ella volvería sobre el tema en un minuto. Primero quería entender el tema de las edades.

–¿Entonces tu edad es como la de los perros?.

Natsu se rió.

–Algo así. Por la edad humana, yo tendría cuatrocientos sesenta y tres años.

Lucy estaba sentada mientras miraba sobre su esbelto y firme cuerpo. Aparentaba estar al principio de los treinta no en los tardíos cuatrocientos.

–No estas bromeando, ¿verdad?.

–Ni siquiera un poco. Todo lo que te he dicho desde el momento que nos encontramos ha sido la honesta verdad.

–¡Oh, Dios! –dijo ella, respirando lenta y cuidadosamente para calmar el pánico que comenzaba a asomar. Ella sabia que era verdad, aun si le costaba creerlo. La aturdió saber que la gente podía viajar en el tiempo y que ella podía estar en los Años Oscuros.

Seguramente, no podía ser así de simple.

–Sé que debe haber más de un lado oscuro en todo esto. Y estoy muy segura que ahora es cuando me entero que eres un vampiro o algo así.

–No –respondió él rápidamente–. No soy un vampiro. No tomo sangre, y no hago nada extraño para sobrevivir. Nací de mi madre, así como tú. Siento las mismas emociones. Sangro sangre roja. Y como tú, moriré en alguna fecha desconocida en el futuro. Yo sólo fui dotado con algunos pocos poderes.

–Ya veo. Yo soy un Toyota. Tú eres un Lambourghini, y tu puedes tener sexo realmente impresionante.

Él se rió entre dientes.

–Ese es un buen resumen.

¿Resumen? ¡Demonios! Era increíble. ¿Cómo se había podido mezclar con algo así?

Pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, lo supo. Él era imponente. Ese aire mortífero y magnetismo animal, ¿como pensó ella que podía resistirse a él?

Y se preguntaba si habría más hombres como él por ahí. Hombres de poder y magia. Hombres que fueran tan increíblemente sexys que con solo mirarlos te prendías en llamás..

–¿Hay más como tu?.

–Sí.

Ella sonrió malvadamente ante el pensamiento.

–¿Muchos más?

Él frunció el ceño antes de responder.

–Solía haber muchísimos más de nosotros, pero los tiempos cambian.

Lucy vio la tristeza en sus ojos, el dolor que él tenía dentro. Se sintió mal por él.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

–El tapiz que tú tanto amas, es la historia de nuestros comienzos.

–¿El nacimiento del hombre y el dragón?.

Él asintió.

–Alrededor de cinco mil años antes que nacieras, mi abuelo, Makarov, se enamoró de una mujer que él pensó que era una humana. No lo era. Ella había nacido de una raza que había sido maldecida por los dioses griegos. Ella nunca le dijo quien o qué era ella realmente, y con el tiempo le dio dos hijos.

Lucy recordó haber visto esa escena del nacimiento bordada en la esquina superior izquierda del tapiz.

–En su cumpleaños veintisiete, –continuó–, ella murió horriblemente de la forma en que todos los miembros de su raza se mueren. Y cuando mi abuelo vio eso, supo que sus hijos estaban destinados a la misma fatalidad. Enojado y apesadumbrado, buscó medios antinaturales para mantenerlos con vida.

Natsu se tensó al hablar.

–Enloquecido por su pena y miedo, comenzó a capturar tanta gente de mi abuela como pudo y comenzó a experimentar con ellos con su poderosa magia, combinando la fuerza de ellos con los animales. Él quería crear una criatura híbrida que no estuviera maldita.

–¿Funcionó? –preguntó ella.

–Mejor de lo que esperaba. No sólo su magia les dio la fuerza y poder de los animales, les dio una duración de vida diez veces más larga que la humana.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante eso.

–Entonces ¿me estas diciendo que eres un hombre lobo que vive setecientos u ochocientos años?

–Sí en la edad, pero no soy un Lyko. Soy un Dragonslayer.

–Tú lo dices como si yo tuviera una idea de lo que quieres decir.

–Makarov usó su magia para la mitad de sus hijos. En vez de dos hijos, él hizo cuatro.

–¿Qué estas diciendo? –preguntó–, ¿él los cortó por la mitad?.

–Si y no. Había un producto derivado de la magia para lo que no creo que mi abuelo estuviera preparado. Cuando él combinó un humano y un animal, esperaba que su magia creara un solo ser. En cambio hizo dos de ellos. Una persona que sostiene el corazón del humano, y una criatura separada cuyo corazón es el del animal. Aquellos que tienen corazones humanos son llamados Arcadios. Nosotros somos capaces de suprimir el lado animal de nuestra naturaleza. Para controlarla. Porque tenemos corazones humanos, tenemos compasión y raciocinio más alto.

–¿Y los de corazones de animales?

–Ellos son llamados Katagaris, quiere decir bribones o truhanes. Porque debido a sus corazones animales, a ellos les falta la compasión humana y están guiados por sus instintos básicos. Como sus hermanos humanos, ellos tienen las mismas habilidades físicas y pueden cambiar de forma, viajar en el tiempo, pero no tienen autocontrol.

Eso no le sonaba bien.

–¿Y la demás gente con la que experimentaron?. ¿Hubo dos de ellos también?.

–Sí. Y creamos las bases de dos sociedades: Arcadios y Katagaris. Como con la naturaleza, con lo que parecíamos, formamos grupos o patrias basadas en nuestros animales. Lobo vive con lobo, halcón con halcón, dragón con dragón. Utilizamos términos para diferenciarnos entre nosotros. Por eso dragón es un Dragonslayer, lobo es lykos, etc.

Eso tenía sentido.

–¿Y todo el tiempo los Arcadios permanecen con los Arcadios y los Katagaris con los Katagaris?

–La mayor parte, sí.

–Pero me doy cuenta por tu voz, que ninguno vivió feliz por siempre jamás.

–No. El _Consejo mágico _estaba furioso con Makarov porque se atrevió a frustrarlos. Para castigarlo, le ordenaron asesinar la criatura base. Él se negó. Entonces los dioses nos maldijeron.

–¿Cómo te maldijeron?

Un tic latió en su barbilla, y ella pudo ver la profunda agonía en sus ojos.

–En primer lugar, no alcanzamos la madurez sexual hasta mediar los veinte. Porque está demorada, cuando nos golpea, nos golpea fuerte. A muchos de los nuestros los lleva a la locura, y si no encontramos la forma de controlarlo y canalizar nuestros poderes podemos convertirnos en asesinos.

–Lo tomo como que no quieres decir un buen matador de vampiros, o la clase de matador de cosas diabólicas.

–No. Estas criaturas están decididas a la destrucción absoluta. Ellos asesinan sin remordimientos y con total barbarismo.

–Que horrible, –ella exhaló.

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

–Hasta la pubertad, nuestros niños son tanto animales como humanos, dependiendo de la forma básica de sus padres.

–¿Forma básica? ¿Qué es eso?.

–Los Arcadios son humanos, entonces su forma básica es humana. Los Katagaris tienen una forma base del animal con los que ellos están relacionados. Un Ursulan será un oso, un Gerakian será un halcón.

–Y un Dragonslayer será un dragón.

Él asintió.

–Un niño no tiene poder, pero con el principio de la pubertad, todos los poderes aparecen. Tratamos de contener los que los atraviesan y les enseñamos cómo manejar sus poderes. La mayoría de las veces tenemos éxito como Arcadios, pero con los Katagaris no es así. Ellos alientan a sus chicos a destruir tanto a humanos como a Arcadios. Porque hemos jurado detenerlos y a sus asesinos, nos odian y han jurado matarnos y también a nuestras familias. Resumiendo, nosotros estamos en guerra con ellos.

Lucy se mantuvo silenciosa mientras absorbía la última parte. Entonces esa era la eterna lucha que él mencionó ayer.

–¿Es por eso que tú estas aquí?.

Esta vez la angustia de su mirada era tan profunda que ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

–No, estoy aquí porque hice una promesa.

–¿Sobre qué?.

Él no respondió, pero sintió la rigidez de su cuerpo. Era un hombre que sufría y quería saber por que.

Entonces ella se lo imaginó.

–Los Katagaris destruyeron a tu familia, ¿no?

–Ellos tomaron todo de mí. –La agonía de su voz era tan cruda, tan salvaje.

Nunca en su vida había escuchado algo así.

Lucy quería calmarlo de una forma en que ella nunca había deseado calmar a alguien más. Ella deseó poder borrar el pasado y regresarle su familia.

Buscando distraerlo, retornó al tema anterior.

–Si ustedes están en guerra, ¿tienen ejércitos?

Él negó con su cabeza.

–No realmente. Tenemos Centinelas, quienes son mucho más fuertes y rápidos que el resto de nuestra especie. Ellos han sido designados protectores tanto del hombre como de los de su especie.

Alzando la mano, ella tocó la máscara que cubría la mitad del tatuaje de su cara.

–¿Todos los Arcadios tienen tus marcas?.

Natsu miro a lo lejos.

–No. Solo los centinelas que son miembros de algún gremio las tienen.

Ella sonrió ante el conocimiento.

–Entonces eres un centinela.

–Yo fui un Centinela.

El acento en el tiempo pasado le dijo mucho.

–¿Que sucedió?.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo, y prefiero no hablar de ello.

Ella podía respetar eso, especialmente cuando realmente le había respondido tanto. Pero su curiosidad era más de lo que podía soportar. Aun así, ella no iba a curiosear.

–Ok, ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo más?.

–Seguro.

–Cuando dices "mucho tiempo", tengo el presentimiento que tiene un significado totalmente nuevo. Es una década o dos, o…

–Doscientos cincuenta y cuatro años.

Su barbilla cayó.

–¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo?.

Él asintió.

Su pecho se apretó. Doscientos años solo. Ella no podía imaginarlo.

–¿Y no tuviste a nadie?.

Natsu se quedo callado mientras viejos recuerdos surgían. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no recordar su rol como Centinela. Su familia.

Fue criado para mantener el honor cerca de su corazón y por un error fatal, perdió todo por lo que el siempre se había preocupado. Todo lo que una vez había sido.

–Yo fui…desterrado, –dijo, la palabra rasgando su garganta. Nunca, en todo ese tiempo había pronunciado en voz alta esa palabra–. A ningún Arcadio le esta permitido asociarse conmigo.

–¿Por que te desterraron?.

No respondió.

En cambio, apunto enfrente de ellos.

–Mira, Lucy. Creo que encontraras ahí algo mucho más interesante que yo.

Dudando seriamente eso, Lucy giró la cabeza y boqueó. En una colina a lo lejos había una gran sala de madera rodeada por un grupo de edificios. Aun desde esa distancia, ella podía divisar personas y animales moviéndose.

Ella parpadeó, no pudiendo creer a sus ojos.

–¡Oh mi Dios!, –susurró–. ¡Es una verdadera villa!

–Completa, sin higiene y ni cañerías.

Su corazón martilleaba en tanto se acercaban a la colina a una velocidad lenta y constante.

–¿Podrías hacer mover a esta cosa un poco más rápido? –preguntó ansiosa de tener una visión más cercana.

–Yo puedo, pero ellos lo tomarían como un signo de agresión y podrían decidir dispararnos unas pocas flechas.

–Oh, entonces puedo esperar. No quisiera ser un alfiletero.

Natsu se mantuvo silencioso y la observó mientras ella se estiraba para ver más del pueblo. Sonrió ante su exuberancia cuando se torció en la silla, sus caderas acomodándose dolorosamente sobre su hinchada ingle.

Después de la noche que habían compartido le sorprendía cuanto deseaba poseerla otra vez, cuán ardiente su cuerpo deseaba el de ella.

Aún no podía creer que le hubiera dicho tanto de su pasado y su familia, pero como su compañera, tenía el derecho de conocer todo sobre él.

Si ella fuera su compañera.

Él aún no podía decidirse sobre eso.

Lo más amable sería regresarla y dejarla ir. Pero el no quería. Extrañaba tener a alguien a quien cuidar y alguien que lo cuidara.

¿Cuantas noches yació despierto por la noche deseando una familia otra vez? ¿Deseando el confort de una caricia tranquilizadora, extrañando el sonido de la risa y la calidez de la amistad?

Por siglos, su soledad, había sido un infierno.

Y esta mujer sentada en su regazo era su única salvación.

Si él se atrevía…

Lucy se mordió los labios cuando entraron por el valle y vio gente viva y real, trabajando en la villa. Había hombres colocando piedras, reconstruyendo una parte de la entrada. Mujeres lavando y cocinando, paseando y conversando entre ellas. ¡Y niños! Muchos niños estaban corriendo, riendo y jugando.

Mejor aun había mercaderes y música, acróbatas y juglares.

–¿Hay un festival?.

Él asintió.

–La cosecha ya esta guardada y hay una celebración de una semana para celebrarlo.

Ella se esforzó por entender lo que la multitud alrededor de ellos decía.

Era increíble, ¡ellos hablaban fiorano antiguo!

–¡Oh, Natsu! –exclamó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acercándolo a ella–.¡Gracias por esto! ¡Gracias!.

Natsu apretó sus dientes ante la sensación de sus pechos aplastándose contra él. De su respiración cosquillando su cuello.

Su erección fue aún mayor, y le tomo todos sus poderes humanos aplacar la bestia de su interior.

Era algo muy peligroso lo que hizo, pero por el bien de ambos, era una acción necesaria.

Sobre todo por que ambas partes de él deseaban lo mismo; deseaban el Reclamo donde Lucy se confiaría a él, la ceremonia que los ataría juntos eternamente. No era algo para tomarlo a la ligera. Ella tendría que renunciar a todo para estar con él. Todo. Y él no estaba seguro si iba a poder pedirle eso.

No sería justo para ella, y definitivamente él no se merecía semejante sacrificio.

Vio la felicidad en los ojos de Lucy y le sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró alrededor del pueblo y vio la cantidad de vidas inocentes que finalizarían si algo iba mal.

Sting había mostrado una rara veta de inteligencia cuando estableció el intercambio. Natsu tenía prohibido por su juramento de Centinela a tomar su forma de dragón o utilizar sus poderes de alguna forma que pudiera traicionar su herencia a los humanos. Para los inocentes, él debía parecer siempre un humano.

Sting había jurado que los Katagaris vendrían como humanos para hacer el intercambio y se irían pacíficamente. Desdichadamente, Natsu no tenía ninguna otra elección que confiar en ellos.

Por supuesto, Sting conocía la extensión de los poderes de Natsu, y los hombres Katagaris serían absolutamente idiotas de cruzarse con él. Y aunque la bestia podía ser estúpida, Sting no era tan estúpido.

Tan pronto llegaron al establo, Natsu ayudo a Lucy a bajar, luego desmontó detrás ella. Tiró de su cota de malla para que nadie notara el ardiente deseo que sentía por la mujer atrás de él.

Lucy vio como Natsu sacaba la enorme espada de su montura y la ajustaba a su cintura. Debía admitir que este hombre se veía delicioso, tan masculino y viril.

Las mangas encadenadas caían desde los hombros de la armadura de cuero, tintineando levemente con sus movimientos. Los cordones de la cota de malla estaban sueltos, mostrando un indicio de vello en su pecho, y ella recordaba muy bien las horas recorriendo con sus dedos y boca esa piel lujuriosa.

Y mientras fijaba sus ojos en la pequeña cicatriz de su nuca, se moría por trazarla con su lengua. Este hombre tenía un cuerpo y un aura que debería ser clonado y hacerlo un patrón estándar de equipamiento para todos los hombres. Orgulloso y peligroso, hacía que cada parte de ella se irguiera y jadeara.

¡Detente! Se dijo bruscamente. Estaban en el medio de un pueblo y…

Y ella tenía otra gente para estudiar.

Sí, claro. Como si fueran realmente más interesantes que Natsu.

Él ajustó la espada, de forma que la empuñadura quedara hacia delante y la hoja siguiera el rastro de su pierna, luego levantó una bolsa de cuero de la montura. Un joven corrió a tomar la montura.

–¿Que día es hoy? –preguntó al niño en fiorano antiguo.

–Es martes, sir.

Natsu le agradeció y le dio dos monedas antes de abandonar su caballo al cuidado del chico.

Se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Estás lista?.

–Absolutamente, he soñado con esto toda mi vida.

Lucy contuvo su respiración mientras la guiaba a través de la bulliciosa villa.

Natsu miró hacia atrás para ver a Lucy mientras trataba de ver todo a la vez. Estaba tan feliz de estar ahí.

Tal vez hubiera esperanza para ellos después de todo. Tal vez haberla traído acá no hubiera sido un error.

–Dime, Lucy, ¿alguna vez has comido pan de magnolia original?

–¿Es rico?.

–El mejor. –Tomándola de la mano, la llevó a una tienda cruzando el camino de tierra.

Lucy inhaló el dulce aroma de pan horneándose mientras entraban en la panadería. Los panes estaban alineados en el mostrador de madera y en canastas sobre las mesas de todo el salón. Una anciana mujer corpulenta estaba parada a un costado tratando de mover un costal a través del piso.

–Acá, –dijo Natsu, apresurándose a su lado–. Déjeme que yo lo hago.

Enderezándose, ella le sonrió con gratitud.

–Gracias. Lo necesito ahí, al lado de mi mesa de trabajo.

Natsu levantó el pesado saco sobre su hombro.

Lucy observaba, su boca echa agua cuando se le levanto la cota de malla y tuvo una fugaz visión de sus fuertes y bronceados abdominales.

Sus anchos hombros y marcados bíceps se flexionaron por el esfuerzo. Y cuando colocó el saco en el piso al lado de la mesa, ella fue premiada con una agradable vista de su trasero cubierto por los pantalones de cuero negro.

Oh, sí, ella adoraría dar un mordisco a eso.

–¿Ahora, que puedo hacer por ustedes gentiles personas? –preguntó la mujer.

–¿Qué te gustaría Lucy?

¿Esa era una pregunta tramposa o qué?

Esforzándose en mirar otra cosa más que a Natsu, ella intentó encontrar un sustituto para hundir sus dientes.

–¿Que me recomiendas? –preguntó, probando su fiorano antiguo. Ella nunca lo había usado antes en una conversación.

Para su asombro la mujer la entendió.

–Si tiene en mente algo dulce, acabo de retirar una barra de pan de miel del horno.

–Eso seria maravilloso –dijo Lucy.

La mujer los dejó solos. Natsu se hizo a un costado mientras ella examinaba los diferentes tipos de pan en la tienda.

–¿Qué hay en la bolsa? –preguntó, señalando la bolsa negra que Natsu había sacado del caballo.

–Es solo algo que necesito cuidar. Más tarde.

Otra vez evadiéndose.

–¿Es por eso que has regresado acá?.

Él asintió, pero había algo cauteloso en su mirada, que le advertía que el tema estaba absolutamente cerrado.

La mujer regresó con el pan y lo cortó para ellos. Cuando Lucy comió la caliente y deliciosa tajada, la mujer preguntó a Natsu si podía ayudarla a mover algunas cajas de la carreta que estaba afuera hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Él dejó su bolsa con Lucy, y la fue a ayudar.

Lucy los escuchaba en la otra habitación mientras comía el pan y tomaba la sidra que la mujer también les había traído. Su mirada descendió a la bolsa negra y la curiosidad la pudo. Inclinándose sobre la bolsa, la abrió para ver que contenía. Se quedó sin aire cuando vio el tapiz adentro.

Realmente lo había robado. ¿Pero por qué?

La anciana regresó, limpiando sus manos en su delantal.

–Es un buen hombre el que tiene, mi querida.

Sonrojándose por haber sido atrapada mientras espiaba, Lucy se enderezó. Por el momento ella no estaba tan segura.

–¿Esta todavía descargando la carreta?.

La mujer indicó con la mano hacia la parte de atrás, y la llevó a que mirara hacia la puerta. En el pasillo detrás de la tienda, ella vio a Natsu jugando con dos niños que esgrimían espadas de madera y escudos contra él, pretendiendo ser guerreros peleando contra un dragón. A ella no se le escapó la ironía del juego.

Se tomó un minuto para observarlo reír y verlo bromear con ellos. La escena calentó su corazón.

El Natsu que ella estaba conociendo era un hombre con muchas facetas. Caritativo, compasivo, y afectuoso de una forma que ella nunca había conocido. Pero había algo salvaje en él, algo que le decía que no era un hombre para tomarlo a la ligera.

Y en tanto lo observaba jugar con los niños, algo extraño le sucedió. Ella se preguntaba cómo luciría jugando con sus propios hijos.

Con los hijos de ellos…

Vio la imagen tan claramente que la asustó.

–¿Por qué llevas una máscara? –le preguntó uno de los niños.

–Porque no soy tan lindo como tu, –bromeó Natsu.

–No soy lindo –dijo el niño indignado–, soy un chico buen mozo.

–Buen mozo eres, Romeo, –dijo un hombre de mediana edad mientras movía un barril por la puerta del edificio hacia la calle.

El hombre miró a Natsu.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, luego se limpió la mano en la camisa y movió el brazo de Natsu hasta sacudirlo.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a uno de ustedes. Es un honor darle la mano, sir.

Los chicos dejaron de jugar.

–¿Quién es él, papá?.

–Es un mata dragones, Romeo, como los que yo te cuento por la noche cuando vas a dormir. –El hombre señaló la máscara y la espada–. Yo tenía tu edad cuando vinieron a Magnolia y mataron a Atlas Flame.

Ella quería saber si Natsu fue uno de los que vinieron ese día.

Como presintiéndola, Natsu volvió su cabeza y la vio en la puerta.

–Si me disculpan, –dijo al hombre y a los niños, y luego camino hacia ella.

Natsu podía decir por la cara de Lucy que algo la estaba preocupando.

–¿Pasa algo malo?.

–¿Eras uno de los que luchó contra el Atlas Flame?

Él sacudió su cabeza, mientras el dolor lo atravesaba. Si el no hubiera estado desterrado, habría estado allí ese día. A diferencia de otros Centinelas él tenía que luchar contra los Katagaris solo.

–No.

–Oh.

–¿Hay algo más que este mal?. Todavía no se te ve contenta.

Ella encontró su mirada.

–Robaste el tapiz del museo, –lo dijo en fiorano moderno así nadie podría entenderla. –Quisiera saber por qué.

–Tuve que regresarlo aquí.

–¿Por qué?.

–Porque es el rescate de otro Centinela. Si no les doy el tapiz el viernes, lo asesinarán.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué quieren el tapiz?

–No tengo idea. Pero como la vida de un hombre esta en riesgo, no me preocupe por preguntar.

De pronto, ella recordó lo que él había dicho la noche pasada sobre el tapiz. "Fue echo por una mujer llamada Wendy en X791 en Fiore. Es la historia de su abuelo y su hermano y su eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal."

–¿Wendy es tu hermana?.

–Era mi hermana. Ella murió hace mucho tiempo.

Por su mirada se podía decir que el dolor todavía estaba en él.

–¿Por qué estaba el tapiz en el museo?.

–Porque… –tomó aire profundamente para rechazar la agonía dentro de él, agonía tan profunda que todo su ser sufría. Él sentía el tic en su barbilla mientras se forzaba a responder la pregunta–. El tapiz estaba con ella cuando murió. Trate de devolverlo a mi familia, pero ellos no querían saber nada de mí. Yo no soportaba tenerlo conmigo, entonces lo lleve al futuro, donde sabía que alguien lo conservaría y estaba seguro que sería honrado y protegido como ella hubiera hecho.

–¿Tu planeas devolverlo una vez que todo esto se haya solucionado, no?

Frunció el ceño ante su sagacidad.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?.

–Diría que soy psíquica, pero no lo soy. Sólo me figuro que un hombre con un corazón tan grande como el tuyo no robaría algo sin enmendarlo.

–Tu no me conoces tan bien.

–Yo pienso que sí.

Natsu apretó sus dientes. No, ella no sabía. Él no era un buen hombre. Era un tonto. Si no fuera por él Wendy habría vivido. Su muerte había sido toda culpa suya. Era la culpa con la que vivía constantemente. Una que nunca cesaría, nunca iba a curarse.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. Tenía que dejar ir a Lucy. No había forma de que él la conservara. No había forma que él compartiera su vida con ella.

Si algo le sucediera a ella...

Sería su culpa, también. Como su compañera, ella sería el primer cebo para los Katagaris, A pesar de estar desterrado, aún era un Centinela, y su trabajo era encontrar y destruir cada Asesino que encontrara.

Solo, él podía combatirlos. Pero sin su gente para proteger a Lucy mientras él cumplía con el antiguo juramento, siempre habría una posibilidad de que ella terminara como Wendy.

Antes prefería pasar el resto de sus días célibe antes de que eso pasara.

¡Célibe! ¡No!

Aplastó el grito rebelde del Dragon interior. Durante las próximas tres semanas, él protegería su vida con la propia, y una vez que su marca desapareciera de ella, la llevaría a casa.

Era lo que tenía que ser hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermi Black<strong>

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se han dado la oportunidad de leer mi fic/adaptación de esta sensual historia, es una historia corta de eso solo tiene 5 capítulos más el epilogo. Gracias a los que le dieron favorite y de igual manera a los que me siguen, me gustaría saber su opinión, si tienes dudas o sugerencias soy toda oídos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de un libro de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon, tanto la historia en la que se basa como los personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Corazón de Dragon

TRES

Después que abandonar la panadería, pasaron la tarde curioseando los puestos y probando comida y bebida.

Lucy no podía creer este día, era el mejor de su vida. Y no era porque estaba en el Fiore Antiguo, era porque estaba con Natsu. Sus bromas y su fácil manera de ser envolvieron su corazón y la hicieron desear quedarse con él.

–Disculpe, milord.

Ellos se dieron vuelta para ver un hombre parado atrás de ellos, mientras miraban a un acróbata.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Natsu.

–Fui enviado por Su Majestad, el Rey Thoma, para preguntarles si podría tener el honor de su compañía esta noche. Él desea extender su total y más cordial hospitalidad a usted y a su lady.

Lucy se sintió mareada.

–¿Voy a conocer al rey?.

Natsu asintió.

–Di a Su Majestad que será para mí un honor encontrarme con él. Estaremos en poco tiempo.

El mensajero partió.

Lucy respiró nerviosamente.

–No se sobre esto. ¿Estoy vestida apropiadamente?

–Sí, lo estas. Te lo aseguro, serás la mujer más bella allí. –Luego, su gallardo campeón le ofreció el brazo. Tomándolo, permitió que la guiara a través del pueblo hacia el gran salón.

Como estaban cerca de la puerta del salón, ella podía escuchar la música y las risas de dentro mientras la gente tomaba su cena. Natsu abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar primero.

Lucy vaciló en la entrada mientras miraba pasmada. Era más espléndido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

La mesa del rey estaba apartada de las demás, y había tres mujeres y cuatro hombres sentados en ella. El hombre con la corona asumió que era el Rey, la mujer a su derecha, su reina, y los demás debían ser sus hijas e hijos u otros dignatarios tal vez.

Los sirvientes se apresuraban con la comida mientras los perros rondaban, buscando desechos de los comensales. La música era sublime.

–¿Nerviosa? –le preguntó Natsu en fiorano moderno.

–Un poco. No tengo idea cual es la etiqueta.

Él levantó su mano hasta sus labios y besó sus dedos, haciendo que un cálido escalofrío la recorriera.

–Sigue mi guía, y te mostraré todo lo que necesites saber para vivir en mi mundo.

Ella elevó una ceja ante sus palabras. Había algo escondido en ellas. Estaba segura.

–Me vas a llevar a casa en la próxima luna llena, ¿verdad?

–Ya os di mi palabra, mi lady. Es la única cosa que nunca he roto, y seguramente no rompería mi juramento a ti.

–Sólo estaba asegurándome.

Un silencio cayó en la multitud mientras ellos cruzaban la sala y se acercaban a la mesa del lord.

Lucy tragó nerviosamente. Pero ella estaba allí con el hombre más apuesto del reino. Vestido con su máscara y la negra armadura, Natsu era espectacularmente masculino. El hombre tenía una regia presencia que prometía fuerza, velocidad y mortal precisión.

El se paró frente a la mesa y bajó la cabeza levemente de forma cortés. Lucy hizo lo que pensó era una aceptable reverencia.

–Saludos, Su majestad. –Dijo Natsu, enderezándose–. Soy Natsu Dragneel, Príncipe de Arcadia.

La mandíbula de Lucy se aflojó ante esa declaración. ¿Un príncipe? ¿Lo era realmente o era otra broma?

El se volvió hacia ella, sus facciones precavidas.

–Mi lady, Lucy.

El rey se paró y les hizo una reverencia a ellos.

–Su alteza, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que tuve el privilegio de tener la compañía de un mata-dragones. Le debo a su casa más de lo que puedo compensar. Por favor, venga y siéntese con honor. Usted y su señora esposa son bienvenidos por todo el tiempo que deseen estar.

Natsu guió a Lucy a la mesa y la sentó a su derecha, junto a un hombre que se presentó como el yerno del rey.

–¿Eres de verdad un príncipe? –le susurró a Natsu.

–El más desheredado, pero sí. Mi abuelo, Makarov fue el Rey de Arcadia.

–Oh, mi Dios, –dijo Lucy mientras unía las piezas de la historia en su mente–. ¿El Rey maldecido por el Rey Espíritu Celestial?

–Y los Espíritus celestiales.

Licántropo, la palabra griega para hombres lobos, vampiros y los que cambiaban de forma, derivaba de Makarov, el Rey de Arcadia. Aturdida, ella se preguntaba qué otros llamados "mitos y leyendas" eran reales.

–Sabes, eres todo un sujeto de análisis.

Natsu se rió.

–Encantado de saber que tengo algún uso para ti.

Más de lo que creía, y no era sólo por el conocimiento que él tenía. Hoy era el único día que ella podía recordar en un excepcionalmente largo tiempo, que no había estado sola. Ni una sola vez. Ella había disfrutado cada minuto de este día y no quería que terminara.

Esperaba con ansias pasar las próximas semanas con Natsu en su mundo. Y muy adentro de ella, donde mejor no investigaba, había una parte de ella que se preguntaba, si cuando llegara el momento de regresar, ella podría dejarlo.

¿Cómo una mujer podría dejar ir a un hombre que la hiciera sentir en la forma en que Natsu lo hacia cada vez que la miraba?

Ella no estaba segura de que fuera posible.

Natsu cortó y le sirvió algo asado que no pudo identificar. Pensando que era mejor no preguntar, tomó un bocado y descubrió que estaba bastante bueno.

Comieron en silencio mientras los demás finalizaban sus comidas y comenzaban a bailar.

Después de un tiempo, Lucy miró a Natsu y notó que sus ojos parecían preocupados.

–¿Estas bien? – le preguntó.

Natsu paso su mano por la parte de su cara que estaba al descubierto. Él se sentía enfermo internamente. La armonía entre sus dos partes había sido desestabilizada por su lucha interior sobre Lucy, y el dolor que tenía era más de lo que podía soportar.

El Dragonslayer la quería a pesar de todo, pero el hombre en él se negaba a ponerla en peligro.

La lucha entre sus dos lados era tan severa que él quería saber como iba a hacer en las próximas tres semanas para no lastimar a ninguna de sus mitades.

Era la clase de lucha interna que provocaba la locura en los más jóvenes de su especie. Y si él no recuperaba el equilibrio pronto, sus poderes serian permanentemente destruidos.

–Fatiga de vuelo por el salto en el tiempo –le dijo.

Forzando al dragón a claudicar, no le habló a Lucy mientras comían. Le brindó tiempo para experimentar la vida y la belleza de esta época sin entrometerse con ella.

Dios, como ansiaba hacer que se quedara. Podría tomarla en este momento y ligarla a él por el resto de su vida. Estaba totalmente dentro de su derecho.

Pero no le podía hacer eso a ella. El hombre en él se negaba a reclamarla sin su consentimiento. Debía ser su elección. El no aceptaría nada menos que eso.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante la seriedad que vio en los ojos de Natsu.

–¿Estas seguro que estas bien?.

–Estoy bien; en serio.

Ella todavía no le creía. Los músicos se detuvieron mientras la multitud los aplaudía. Mientras aplaudía a los músicos y bailarines, Lucy se dio cuenta de algo en su mano. Frunciendo el ceño ella estudio su palma.

–¿Qué demonios es esto...?

Natsu tragó saliva. Hasta ahora él había utilizado su poder para escudar su marca, pero sus poderes se estaban debilitando...

Ella trató de frotarlo.

–¿Qué es esto?.

Él empezó a decirle la verdad, pero se le quedó atragantada. Ella no necesitaba saber eso. No ahora. Él no quería destruir su alegría lanzando un tema tan serio.

–Es por el viaje en el tiempo –le mintió–. Nada importante.

–Oh –dijo Lucy, bajando la mano–. Ok.

Los músicos comenzaron otra vez. Natsu se excusó.

Lucy frunció el ceño otra vez. Algo en su conducta tenía que ver con ella.

Él caminaba demasiado deliberadamente con su espalda rígida y sus hombros hacia atrás.

Siguiéndolo, ella vio que dejaba el salón y se iba afuera. Rodeó un lado del salón y caminó hacia un pequeño pozo.

Lucy se quedo atrás mientras sacaba agua del pozo, luego removía la máscara y se salpicaba agua sobre el rostro.

–¿Natsu? –preguntó suavemente, colocándose a su lado–. Dime que te pasa.

Natsu pasó sus manos enguantadas por su pelo, humedeciéndolo.

–Estoy bien, de verdad.

–Tu sigues diciendo eso, pero...

Ella colocó su mano en su brazo. La sensación de su contacto lo sacudió tan ferozmente que quería gruñir. Su cuerpo reaccionó viciosamente mientas el deseo lo inundaba.

El dragón gruñía y daba vueltas, demandando por ella. _Tómala_. _Tómala_. _Tómala_.

¡No!. Él no le haría perder su vida. El no la comprometería.

–Yo no debería haberte traído aquí, Lucy –dijo mientras enviaba sus poderes a su interior para calmar al Dragón en su interior–. Lo siento.

Ella le sonrió.

–No lo sientas. No es tan malo. Es realmente agradable aquí.

Él cerró los ojos y se alejó. Él debía. La bestia en su interior estaba gruñendo otra vez. Salivando.

_Reclámala_.

Quería posesión total.

Y también lo quería el hombre.

Su erección era cada vez mayor, y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podría contener esa parte de él.

Lucy vio la feroz mirada en sus ojos en tanto pasaba su voraz mirada sobre ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un deseo tan poderoso que la aturdió y la asustó. Ella deseaba que él la mirara así. Por siempre.

Su respiración se agitó, él ahuecó su cara en sus manos y la acercó para un beso feroz. Lucy gimió ante la cruda pasión que estaba saboreando mientras apoyaba su peso contra él.

Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y sintió sus músculos tensos. Imágenes de la noche pasada la invadieron. Otra vez podía ver su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose bajo la luz de la luna y sentirlo profundo y duro dentro de ella.

Natsu gimió ante el sabor de ella, al sentir su lengua deslizarse contra él. Perdido en la pasión del momento, la apretó contra la pared de la entrada.

La deseaba no importaba las consecuencias, no importaba el tiempo o el lugar.

Lucy sintió su erección mientras la sostenía entre él y la pared. Como imantadas, sus caderas se frotaron contra él. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella otra vez. No deseaba nada más entre ellos que piel desnuda.

–¿Qué estás haciéndome? –susurró ella.

Natsu la empujó mientras sus palabras penetraban la niebla de su mente. Aún así, todo lo que podía oler era a Lucy. Su aroma giraba en su cabeza, mareándolo. Se zambulló en sus labios, apenas pudiendo contenerse.

Siseando, se obligo a liberarla. Si la besaba otra vez, la tomaría ahí, en el patio, como un animal, sin tomar en cuenta su naturaleza humana, sin ningún respeto por su decisión.

El reclamo era un momento especial, y se negaba a mancillarlo como un Katagari. No, no podía tomarla a ella así. No aquí afuera en donde cualquiera podía verlos. No permitiría que el Dragón ganara.

–Lucy –susurró–, Por favor regresa adentro.

Lucy comenzó a negarse, pero por la rigidez de su cuerpo se contuvo.

–Ok –dijo.

Se paró en la esquina del salón y se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba ahora inclinado sobre el pozo con su cabeza colgando. Ella no sabía que estaba mal, pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

–¡Ha, toma eso!.

Lucy se volvió al sonido de un niño riendo. Ella vio a dos niños con espadas de madera que habían estado peleando con Natsu más temprano. Ellos corrieron a través del patio.

–Te mataré, sucio dragón –gritó uno de los niños mientras corrían hacia una fragua donde el herrero que maldecía y perseguía no los podía alcanzar, diciéndole al más alto que debían estar en casa comiendo. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, no importa el periodo de tiempo. Curiosa de saber que más le recordaba a casa, cruzó el patio.

Natsu respiró profundamente, tratando de convocar sus poderes otra vez. Si se quedaba junto a Lucy, para cuando llegara el viernes, no podría enfrentar al trío de Katagaris.

Tenía que recuperar su poder, intacto y fuerte, lo que significaba que tendría que reclamarla o encontrar algún lugar seguro para que ella se quedara, así él podría tomar distancia de ella.

Porque si no lo hacia, ambos morirían.

–¿Salamander?

Natsu miró alrededor del patio, tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese susurro llamándolo. Era un apodo que nadie había utilizado en siglos.

Acero relampagueó a su derecha. Para su sorpresa, Gajeel apareció, luego se desplomó en la tierra. Como un animal herido, su hermano se sostuvo en cuatro patas con su cabeza colgando.

Incapaz de creer a sus ojos, Natsu fue hacia él.

–¿Gajeel?.

Gajeel levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. En vez del odio y disgusto que esperaba ver, Natsu vio sólo dolor y culpa.

–¿Conseguiste el tapiz?.

Natsu no podía responder mientras miraba la cara de su hermano otra vez. Los dos eran casi idénticos en constitución mas no en apariencia. Principalmente el color de pelo. El de Natsu era rosado, mientras que el de Gajeel era de un profundo negro azabache.

Y en tanto Natsu miraba en esos ojos que eran de su mismo color, el pasado relampagueó en su mente.

–_Tu no eres más que un cobarde traidor. Tú nunca has servido para nada. Deseo que hubieras sido tú a quien mataran. Si hubiera alguna justicia, serias tú el que debería estar yaciendo en la tierra y no Wendy –. _Las crueles palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y aun ahora podía sentir la mordida del látigo cuando le dieron los doscientos latigazos en su espalda.

Maltratado y sangrando, Natsu fue abandonado en un pozo negro y lo dejaron ahí para morir o sobrevivir como pudiera.

El se arrastró por el hoyo y de alguna manera encontró su camino entre los árboles, donde yació por días flotando en la inconciencia. Hasta estos días, él no estaba seguro como había sobrevivido.

–¡Salamander! –Gajeel estalló, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo de pararse lentamente. Se tambaleó y en contra de su voluntad, Natsu se encontró así mismo ayudando a su hermano a llegar al pozo en donde lo sostuvo.

El largo pelo azabache estaba lacio y enredado con coágulos de sangre. Su cara golpeada y su ropa desgarrada.

–Te ves como el infierno.

–Si, es difícil verse bien cuando te han torturado.

Natsu sabía eso de primera mano.

–¿Escapaste?.

Él asintió.

–¿Dónde esta el tapiz?.

–Está seguro.

Gajeel clavó la mirada en él.

–¿Realmente ibas a negociarlo por mí?

–Lo traje aquí, ¿no?

Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Gajeel mientras lo miraba.

–Siento tanto lo que te hice.

Natsu estaba aturdido. Entonces Gajeel sabía lo que era una disculpa.

–El Katagaris me dijo lo que pasó aquel día, como te engañaron. –Gajeel posó su mano sobre la cicatriz en el cuello de Natsu, la que había recibido cuando trataba de salvar la vida de Wendy–. No puedo creer que los hayas sobrevivido. Y no puedo creer que hicieras esto por mí.

–No parecía que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Gajeel siseó y colocó sus manos en sus ojos.

–Esos malditos rastreadores. Están tratando de encontrarme.

Natsu se heló. Sin sus poderes, el no podía sentir a los rastreadores, pero si estaban buscando a Gajeel, entonces encontrarían a...

–Lucy

Con su corazón martillando, corrió por el patio.

Lucy hubiera deseado tener su cuaderno para anotar todo lo que veía. ¡Esto era increíble!

Encantada, ella caminaba ociosamente a lo largo de los establos y las barracas, mirando adentro para ver familias comiendo y pasando su tiempo juntos.

–Pareces perdida.

Ella se volvió hacia la voz detrás de ella. Había tres hombres allí, bien parecidos y bastante altos.

–Perdida, no. Solo salí a tomar un poco aire fresco.

El hombre rubio parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo

–Sabes..., eso puede ser un poco peligroso para una mujer sola.

Lucy frunció el ceño mientras una ola de pánico la recorría.

–¿Perdón?.

–Dime, Rogue –el rubio habló al moreno a su lado–.¿Por que crees que un Arcadio traería a una mujer humana a través del tiempo?.

El pánico se fue, reemplazándolo el terror, especialmente por que el hombre estaba hablando en fiorano moderno.

Ella trató de volver con Natsu pero el tercer hombre la agarró. Tomó fuertemente su mano derecha y se la mostró a sus amigos.

–Porque ella es su compañera.

El hombre llamado Rogue rió.

–¿Qué precioso es esto? Un Arcadio con una humana dragonswan.

–No –dijo el moreno–, es mejor. Un solitario Centinela con una humana.

Ellos rieron cruelmente.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada. Podía parecer inofensiva, pero había estado sola por mucho tiempo y como una mujer sola, había aprendido algunas cosas.

Tae Kwon Do era una. Golpeó al hombre que la sostenía con su codo y se retorció para soltarse. Antes que los otros la alcanzaran corrió hacia el salón.

Lamentablemente, el Katagari se movió mucho más rápido que ella y la agarraron antes de que pudiera llegar.

–Déjala ir –la voz de Natsu cruzó el patio como un peligroso trueno mientras desenvainaba su espada.

–¡Oh, no!, –dijo Rogue sarcásticamente.

–Esto es lo mejor de todo. Un Centinela que ha perdido sus poderes.

Lucy cerró los puños con fuerza ante esas palabras.

Natsu sonrió malvadamente.

–No necesito mis poderes para derrotarte.

Antes que ella pudiera pestañear, el Katagari atacó a Natsu.

–Corre Lucy –dijo Natsu mientras asestaba un asombroso golpe al primer hombre que lo alcanzó.

Lucy no fue muy lejos. No podía dejarlo solo para pelear. No es que él pareciera necesitar alguna ayuda. Vio como lo atacaban a la misma vez y él hábilmente los hacia retroceder.

–Hum Rogue –dijo el joven Katagari mientras se levantaba del piso y jadeaba. –Él esta pateando nuestros traseros.

Rogue rió.

–Solo en la forma humana.

En un relámpago brillante, Rogue se transformo en un dragón. La multitud que miraba desde el comienzo de la lucha chilló y corrió caóticamente al refugio.

Lucy trastabilló.

Midiendo parado al menos veinte pies de alto, Rogue era una vista terrorífica. Sus escamas negras brillaban en la mortecina luz del día mientras sus alas azules aleteaban. Arrojó su cola con púas pero Natsu se salió de su camino.

Los otros dos relampaguearon tomando la forma de dragón.

Natsu sostuvo su espada firme en sus manos mientras los enfrentaba. Aún si tuviera sus poderes intactos, no podría transformarse. No mientras estuviera en medio de una villa humana. Estaba prohibido.

–¿Cuál es el problema, Dragneel? –preguntó Rogue–.¿No romperás tu juramento para proteger a tus humanos?.

Sting rió.

–Él no puede hermano, sus poderes están muy fragmentados. No tiene el poder para detenernos.

Rogue sacudió su grande y escamosa cabeza y suspiró.

–Esto es tan desilusionante. Todos estos años nos has perseguido, y ahora... –él chasqueó–. Para confortarte mientras mueres, Natsu, sabe que tu dragonswan será también usada por todos nosotros como lo fue tu hermana.

Una cruda agonía desgarró a Natsu.

Una y otra vez, vio la cara de su hermana y sintió la sangre en su piel mientras sostenía su cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos y lloraba.

–Mátalo –dijo Rogue. Luego giró hacia Lucy.

El bestial dragón dentro de Natsu gruñó con necesidad de venganza. No fue capaz de salvar a Wendy pero nunca dejaría que Lucy muriera. No de esa forma.

Dejando a su humanidad, perdió sus defensas. El cambio fue tan rápido que casi ni lo sintió. Todo lo que sentía era el amor en su corazón por su compañera, la animal desesperación de mantenerla a salvo sin importar la ley o el sentido.

Lucy se congeló ante la vista de la forma de dragón de Natsu. De la misma altura que Rogue, sus escamás eran rojo sangre y negras. Él parecía una fiera y terrorífica amenaza, y ella buscó algo que le hiciera recordar al hombre que había sido hacia dos segundos.

Ella no encontró nada de él.

Lo que la aterrorizó.

Rogue se balanceó para ver a Natsu atacar salvajemente a los otros dos dragones. Disparó fuego a través de la villa al pelear como las bestias primitivas que eran.

Luego para su horror vio a Natsu matar al dragón de su izquierda con un afilado mordisco. El que estaba a su derecha se alejó de él herido de dolor, y remontó vuelo.

Rogue se dirigió hacia ella, pero Natsu lo enfrentó. La fuerza de ambos al golpearse hizo temblar la tierra. Pelearon como hombres, pegándose uno al otro, y después como dragones, mientras sus colas se movían y removían tratando de picar al otro.

Ella se encogió mientras los dos dragones quedaban heridos incontables veces por su pelea, pero ninguno desistía. Ella nunca vio algo así. Ellos estaban trabados en una contienda sangrienta.

Rogue levantó su cuerpo y arrojó a Natsu sobre su cabeza, luego rodó sobre sus monstruosos pies. Tropezó mientras trataba de alcanzar el cielo, pero antes que pudiera saltar Natsu lo cogió a través del corazón con su cola.

–¡Dragón!

Ahora armados y preparados, los hombres de la villa venían corriendo para lastimar a las criaturas que los estaban invadiendo.

Al principio Lucy pensó que venían a ayudar a Natsu, hasta que se dio cuenta que intentaban atacarlo.

Sin pensarlo, fue hacia él.

–Corre Natsu –dijo ella.

Él no lo hizo. Se volvió hacia ella con ojos espantosos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el hombre que conocía no estaba en ese cuerpo.

El dragón le gruñó a ella mientras la multitud lo atacaba. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, chilló.

Para su consternación, no ataco a la gente.

En cambio, la agarro en sus macizas garras y levantó vuelo.

Lucy gritó mientras veía como se alejaba del suelo. Ella no tenía idea donde la llevaba, pero no le gustaba. Ni siquiera un poco.

–¿Natsu?.

Natsu escucho la voz de Lucy. Pero venía de la distancia. Él apenas podía recordarla.

Recordaba vagamente...

Él chilló mientras algo volaba sobre su cabeza. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Sting que los seguía.

Y ante la visión, sus recuerdos humanos lo inundaron_._

–_Natsu, ayúdanos. Estamos atrapados por los matadores_

–_No puedo, Gray. No puedo dejar a Wendy._

–_Ella esta segura en la colina. Estamos en la puerta, desprotegidos. Por favor Natsu. Soy muy joven para morir. Por favor no dejes que me asesinen. Sé que puedes golpearlos. Por favor, por favor, ayúdame._

Y entonces él había prestado atención a la angustiosa llamada mental y fue a proteger a su joven primo y hermano, sin saber que la llamada de Gray por ayuda había sido un truco, sin saber que Gray lo había convocado deliberadamente desde la cueva.

Encontró a su primo apenas vivo y supo demasiado tarde que ellos lo habían forzado a llamarlo.

Para cuando regresó a la cueva donde había dejado a su hermana escondida, los asesinos ya se habían ido.

Y también la vida de su hermana.

Devastado a un nivel que el nunca supo que existía, se negó a hablar en su propia defensa cuando su gente lo desterró.

No ofreció ningún argumento en contra de todos los insultos de Gajeel.

Nunca debió dejar a Wendy desprotegida.

Ahora él miró a la mujer que tenía acunada en su palma.

_Lucy._

Los espíritus celestiales le habían confiado esta mujer, así como su hermano le había confiado a Wendy.

No dejaría que Sting la tuviera. Esta vez, él la vería a salvo. No importa cuanto le costara, ella viviría.

Natsu enfiló hacia el bosque.

Lucy retuvo la respiración mientras descendían en un claro en la tierra.

–Escóndete –las palabras parecían sisear de la boca del dragón de Natsu.

Ella se fue sin preguntar, corriendo entre los árboles y la maleza, buscando un lugar seguro.

El bosque era tan espeso que ella se perdió rápidamente de la vista de los dragones. Pero podía escucharlos mientras peleaban. Podía sentir la tierra sacudirse bajo ella.

Agradecida por el vestido verde, encontró un grupo de arbustos y gateando entró y se escondió para esperar y rezar.

Natsu giró alrededor de Sting, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando la sensación de la sangre del dragón corriendo a través de sus venas. Por doscientos cincuenta años él había soñado con este momento. Había soñado bebiendo de esta fuente de venganza.

Ahora el momento había llegado.

Sting era el último Asesino que quedaba de aquel día. Uno por uno, Natsu los había cazado. Los había cazado a través del tiempo y el espacio mismo.

–¿Estas listo para morir? –le preguntó Natsu a su oponente.

Sting atacó. Natsu lo agarró con sus dientes y se sujetó con fuerza del hombro del Katagari. Saboreó la sangre de la bestia en tanto Sting destrozaba su espalda con un zarpazo de su garra.

Natsu apenas lo sintió. Pero sí sintió el miedo dentro de Sting. Hinchándose con un olor tan apestoso que hizo sonreír a Natsu.

–Puede que me mates –Sting boqueó–. Pero te llevaré conmigo.

Algo punzó el hombro de Natsu. Gruñendo, irguió su cabeza y la giró para ver la daga saliendo de su espalda. Pero no era el acero lo que le punzaba, era el veneno que recubría la hoja de la daga. Veneno de dragón.

Rugiendo de dolor, se dio la vuelta para terminar completamente con Sting, quebrando el largo y escamoso cuello.

Se quedó de pie ante el cuerpo de su enemigo, con la mirada en blanco. Después de todo este tiempo, él hubiera querido más de la matanza. Había esperado que liberara la agonía en su corazón, que aliviara su culpa.

Eso no sucedió.

No sintió nada excepto desilusión. Engaño.

No. En doscientos cincuenta años sólo una cosa le había dado un momento de paz.

De pronto, un grito rasgó la arboleda.

_Lucy._

Natsu se irguió en sus seis metros de altura, buscándola a través de los árboles con su visión y percepción de dragón.

No escuchó nada más. Con su corazón acelerado, corrió por la arboleda donde ella había desaparecido. Con cada paso que acortaba la distancia entre ellos, todos sus sentimientos se precipitaban dentro de él. Revivió cada momento de la muerte de Wendy.

La culpa, el miedo, la cruda agonía en carne viva.

Bajo la embestida de sus sentimientos humanos, el dragón dentro de él retrocedió otra vez, dejando sólo al hombre. El hombre que había sido vencido ese día. El hombre que había jurado ante la tumba de su hermana nunca dejar entrar en su corazón a otra persona.

El mismo hombre que se había mirado en un par de ojos castaños durante una cena, una noche y había visto un futuro en ellos que quería vivir. Un futuro con risas y amor. Uno con tranquila serenidad con una mujer parada junto a él, manteniéndolo fuerte y anclado a la tierra.

Hojas y zarzas desgarraban su carne, pero el no prestaba atención.

Como Wendy, dejó sola a Lucy para hacerle frente a una pesadilla incalculable.

Dejándola a ella enfrentar…

Se detuvo en cuanto la vio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Natsu lucho por respirar. Su visión era tan borrosa por el veneno que no estaba seguro en creerla.

Parpadeó y parpadeo otra vez. Y aún eso estaba ante sus ojos. Lucy parada con una espada en su mano, apuntando la garganta de Gajeel.

–Salamander, ¿podrías decirle que no soy un Katagari?

Lucy echo una mirada sobre su hombro y vio a Natsu parado desnudo entre los árboles. Humano una vez más, estaba pálido y cubierto de sudor.

–Déjalo ir.

Por el sonido de la voz de Natsu, supo que el hombre que ella apuntaba no le había mentido. Era uno de los chicos buenos.

En el instante que vio tropezar a Natsu, soltó la espada que había tomado del extraño.

Corrió a su lado.

–¿Natsu?.

Él estaba temblando en sus brazos. Juntos cayeron al suelo y ella sostuvo su cabeza en su regazo.

–Pensé que estabas muerta –murmuró, pasando sus manos sobre sus brazos–. Te escuché gritar.

El hombre que ella había acorralado se arrodilló junto a ellos.

–La asusté. Estaba tratando de ayudarte con Sting. Envié un tanteo a tu esencia y me llevó a ella. No me habías dicho que estabas emparejado.

Lucy ignoró al hombre en tanto la temperatura del cuerpo de Natsu aumentaba alarmantemente. ¿Por que estaba Natsu temblando?. Sus heridas no parecían tan severas.

–Natsu, ¿que te está pasando?

–El veneno de dragón.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante la maldición del hombre. ¿Que era veneno de dragón?

–Natsu, –dijo él enérgicamente, tomando la cara de Natsu en sus manos y forzándolo a mirarlo–. No te atrevas a morirte. Demonios, lucha.

–Yo de todas formás estoy muerto para ti, Gajeel. – Su voz se debilitaba mientras se alejaba de él– Me dijiste que muriera dolorosamente.

Natsu cerró los ojos.

Lucy vio el dolor en los ojos de Gajeel y sintió que se desgarraba. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella quería despertar.

Pero esto no era una pesadilla, era real.

Gajeel la miro, sus ojos negros quemándola con poder y emoción.

–Él va a morir a menos que lo ayudes.

–¿Que puedo hacer?

–Dale una razón para vivir.

Empezó a sentir un hormigueo en la mano en la que tenía el tatuaje. Lucy frunció el ceño en cuanto empezó a desvanecerse.

–¿Que esta…?

–Lo estamos perdiendo. Cuando él muera, tu marca se irá, también.

La realidad del momento la golpeó ferozmente. ¿Natsu iba a morir?

No, no podía ser.

–¿Natsu? –dijo sacudiéndolo–.¿Puedes oírme?

Él se movía ligeramente en sus brazos.

Ella no lo dejaría ir así. Ella no podía. A pesar de que se habían conocido hacia un día, sentía como si hubieran estado juntos una eternidad. El pensamiento de perderlo la paralizaba.

–Natsu, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la habitación del hotel? Dijiste, "_estoy aquí porque conozco la soledad en tu interior. Sé lo que se siente despertar en la mañana, perdido y solo y dolido por que alguien estuviera a mi lado."_ –Ella presionó sus labios en su mejilla y sollozó–. No quiero volver a estar sola nunca más, Natsu. Quiero despertar contigo como hicimos esta mañana. Quiero sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, tu mano en mi pelo.

Él quedó laxo en sus brazos.

–¡No! –gritó Lucy, sosteniéndolo cerca de su corazón–. No me hagas esto Natsu Dragneel. No me hagas creer en caballeros de brillante armadura, en hombres que son buenos y decentes, para luego dejarme sola otra vez. Demonios, Natsu. Me prometiste llevarme a casa. Prometiste no dejarme.

La marca se desvaneció de su palma.

Lucy lloró mientras su corazón se destrozaba. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que contra toda probabilidad, contra toda conocida razón, ella lo amaba.

Y ella no lo quería perder.

Presionó su húmeda mejilla contra sus labios.

–Te amo, Natsu. Yo solo deseo que hubieras vivido lo suficiente para ver que podría haber pasado con nosotros.

De repente, ella sintió otro escozor en su palma. Que creció hasta arderle. Fue seguido por una lenta, pequeña agitación de aire contra su mejilla.

Gajeel exhalo profundamente.

–Eso es, pequeño hermano. Pelea por tu compañera. Pelea por tu _dragonswan._

Lucy levanto la vista en tanto Gajeel se quitaba la capa, y la colocaba alrededor del cuerpo de Natsu.

–¿Va a vivir?

–No lo sé, pero esta tratando. Si es la voluntad de los _Espiritus_, lo hará.

Hermi Black

Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo de esta sensual y bella adaptación como notaran ya estoy en la recta final, la historia original solo tiene 3 capitulos y el epilogo yo la acomode para que se hicieran cuatro capítulos y el epilogo, espero les esté gustando y agradezco de corazón a los que han dejado reviews me alegra y emociona saber sus opiniones.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de un libro de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon, tanto la historia en la que se basa como los personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón de Dragón<strong>

**Cuatro**

Lucy refrescó la frente afiebrada de Natsu mientras rezaba por su supervivencia y le susurraba que volviera con ella.

Después que estabilizaron a Natsu, Gajeel los llevó a una pequeña villa cerca de Magnolia en donde humanos y Arcadios vivían y trabajaban juntos. Ella se enteró que a pesar que los Arcadios podían hacer saltos en el tiempo durante la luna llena, también podían usar su magia para hacer saltos laterales de un lugar a otro en un mismo periodo de tiempo en cualquier momento que quisieran.

Realmente no tenía sentido para ella, pero no le preocupaba. En este momento, lo único que importaba era el hecho que Natsu aún estaba peleando su regreso de la muerte.

Era después de la medianoche. Estaban solos en una gran habitación donde la única luz provenía de tres velas que estaban en un aditamento de hierro en la pared. Natsu estaba recostado, cubierto con una sábana en una ornamentada cama que tenía imágenes de dragones y trigo, protegida por cortinas blancas.

Los sonidos de la noche le llegaban a través de la ventana abierta mientras esperaba alguna señal de que él despertara.

Ninguna señal apareció.

En algún momento antes del amanecer, el agotamiento la sobrepasó y se enroscó a su lado quedándose dormida.

–¿Lucy?

Lucy sintió como si flotara, como si ella no tuviera ninguna forma real en absoluto.

De pronto, estaba de pie en un campo de verano con flores silvestres alrededor de ella.

Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que la dejaba casi desnuda. Había un castillo medieval a la distancia, destacándose en el horizonte. Le recordó uno de los manuscritos que había estudiado.

Nada parecía real hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos envolviéndola.

Atisbando sobre su hombro, levantó la vista hasta encontrar a Natsu atrás de ella. Como ella, él estaba prácticamente desnudo, vestía solamente un par de delgados pantalones blancos. La brisa agitó el pelo rosado sobre su cara, y él hizo aparecer esos matadores hoyuelos. Su corazón aporreaba, se volvió en sus brazos para alcanzarlo, y apoyar su palma marcada sobre su tatuaje de Centinela.

–¿Estoy soñando?

–Sí. Esta es la única forma en que podía alcanzarte.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No entiendo.

–Me estoy muriendo.

–No, –dijo enfáticamente–. Estas todavía con vida. Vuelve conmigo.

La ternura de su cara mientras la miraba hizo que su corazón golpeara.

–En parte. Pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente que necesito para despertar.

Se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo hacia él.

–Te extrañé hoy.

Ella también, de una forma que no tenía sentido en absoluto para ella, pero los sentimientos rara vez lo tienen. Durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente, sintió como si una parte vital de ella se hubiera ido.

Ahora, en el círculo de sus brazos, recostándose sobre él, se sintió bien otra vez. Se sintió completa y cálida.

Natsu tomo su mano en la de él y jugó con su pulgar, jugueteó delicadamente con sus dedos.

–No puedo perderte –susurró ella–. He pasado horas pensando en mi vida en casa. Era solitaria y vacía. No tengo nadie con quien reír.

Él posó sus labios en su sien y la besó tiernamente. Luego ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

–Lo sé, amor. He pasado mi vida sólo, en cuevas, con la sola compañía del viento de afuera. Pero la única forma de pelear por mi vuelta a ti, es recobrando mis poderes.

–¿Recobrándolos cómo? ¿Cómo los perdiste?

Ella sentía sus labios moviéndose contra su piel al susurrarle, en tanto la acariciaba con la nariz. Era maravilloso tenerlo abrazándola otra vez.

–Los utilicé en contra mía. Puse al dragón y al humano dentro de mí en conflicto.

Su toque la hacía arder. Ella no quería vivir otro día sin sentirlo a su lado, sin ver esa endiablada sonrisa y aquellos profundos hoyuelos.

En conclusión, ella necesitaba a este hombre.

–¿Por que hiciste eso? –le preguntó.

La jaló hacia atrás y besó las puntas de sus dedos.

–Para protegerte.

–¿De qué?

–De mí –dijo simplemente.

Lucy lo miro fijamente, desconcertada por sus palabras. Él nunca la lastimaría. Ella lo sabía. Incluso en su verdadera forma de dragón no hizo más que protegerla.

–No entiendo.

Él recorrió con su pulgar la palma, trazando las líneas de su marca. Escalofríos le recorrieron el brazo, tensando su pecho mientras lo observaba.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, ella vio su dolor.

–Te mentí cuando me preguntaste sobre la marca en tu mano. Parte de la maldición de mi gente es que solo tenemos designada una compañera para nuestra entera existencia, una compañera que no elegimos.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Gajeel se había negado a hablar con ella cuando le preguntó que quiso decir cuando la llamó compañera de Natsu. Él le dijo que era Natsu quien se lo tenía que explicar.

Natsu besó su palma marcada.

–En el momento en que Arcadios y Katagarias nacemos, los _Espiritus Celestiales_ eligen una compañera para nosotros. Pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas tratando de encontrar nuestra otra mitad. Diferente de los humanos, no podemos tener una familia o hijos con ninguna otra que no sea nuestra compañera. Si fallamos en encontrar nuestra otra mitad, estamos condenados a vivir nuestras vidas solos. Como humana, tienes la libertad de amar a cualquiera. Puedes amar más de una vez. Pero yo no puedo. Tú, Lucy, eres la única mujer que puedo amar en cualquier tiempo o lugar. La única mujer con la que puedo tener una familia. La única mujer que yo siempre desearé.

Ella recordó la teoría de Platón sobre la raza humana constituida por dos mitades de la misma persona –la masculina y la femenina– separadas por los dioses. Ahora se daba cuenta que la teoría de Platón estaba basada en la realidad de la gente de Natsu, no de la de ella.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas para recuperar tus poderes?

Él pasó sus dedos por sus labios y fijó su mirada en ella con desesperada necesidad. Ella sabía que él todavía se contenía, todavía impidiéndose besarla.

–Tu tienes que reclamarme como tu compañero –dijo quedamente–. El sexo regenera nuestros poderes. Los aumenta. Yo intentaba tan duramente impedir forzarte a una Reclamación que los enterré demasiado profundamente. Hay un equilibrio delicado en todos los Arcadios y Katagaris, entre la mitad humana y la animal. Yo luchaba conmigo mismo con tanta fuerza para protegerte que rompí el equilibrio.

–¿Solo puede ser recuperado reclamándome?

Él asintió.

–Y este Reclamo, ¿qué es exactamente?

Él trazó la línea de su mandíbula, haciéndola arder de adentro hacia afuera.

–Cuando me Reclamas, me reconoces como tu compañero del alma. La ceremonia es realmente simple. Tú colocas tu palma marcada sobre la mía y luego me tomas en tu cuerpo. Me sostienes ahí y dices, "Te acepto como eres, y siempre te sostendré cerca de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado por siempre."

–¿Y luego?

–Repito las palabras para ti.

Eso le parecía demasiado fácil. Si eso era todo, ¿por que él peleó tan arduamente?

–¿Eso es todo?

Él titubeó. Interiormente, ella gimió.

–Conozco esa mirada, –dijo alejándose ligeramente–. Cuando no me estás diciendo toda la verdad tienes esa mirada.

Él le sonrió y besó castamente su mejilla.

–Esta bien, hay algo más. Cuando nos unamos mi instinto natural te ligara a mí.

Eso tampoco sonaba tan mal.

–¿Ligarme como?

–Con sangre.

–Ok, no me gusta esta parte. ¿Que quieres decir con sangre?

Él dejó caer las manos y se reclinó sobre ellas para mirarla.

–¿Sabes como se unen los humanos como hermanos de sangre?

–Sí.

–Es básicamente lo mismo, pero con una gran diferencia. Si tomas mi sangre en ti, nuestras vidas mortales estarán completamente unidas.

–¿Quieres decir que nos convertiremos en una sola persona?

–Algo así.

–¿Recuerdas cómo es Aquarius?

Ella meneó su cabeza.

–No, ni idea.

–Ella es una de los espiritus zodiacales, los _Espiritus Celestiales_. Ella es quien nos asigna nuestras compañeras cuando nacemos, y si nosotros decidimos unirnos con esa compañera, su hermana Virgo, que es la que hila nuestras vidas, combina nuestros hilos de vida juntos. Al final de una vida normal Cancer cortará el hilo y causará la muerte. Pero si estamos unidos y nuestro hilo es uno, entonces el no podrá cortar uno sin el otro.

–Moriríamos juntos.

–Exactamente.

Wow, ese era un gran compromiso. Sobretodo para él.

–Entonces tendrás la duración de vida de un humano.

–No. Mi hilo es más fuerte. Tendrás la duración de vida de un Arcadio.

Pestañeó ante eso.

–¿Estas diciendo que viviré cientos de años?

Él asintió.

–O podríamos morir los dos mañana.

–Whoa. ¿Hay algo más? ¿Recibiré también alguno de tus poderes? ¿Control mental? ¿Viajar a través del tiempo?

Sonriéndole, le dijo

–No. Lo siento mis poderes están atados a mi nacimiento y a mi destino. Une sólo nuestras hebras de vida.

Lucy sonreía mientras se levantaba y arrodillaba entre sus piernas. Se acuclilló sobre él, forzándolo a recostarse sobre sus brazos en tanto se cernía sobre él. Ella se mordió el labio mientras le clavaba la mirada a su cara tan bien parecida, a aquellos labios que ella se estaba muriendo por saborear.

–Entonces, ¿lo que me ofreces es un bellísimo, increíblemente sexy hombre, que estará completamente consagrado a mí por los próximos cientos de años?

–Sí.

Sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Alguien que nunca se descarriará?

–Nunca.

Lo forzó a acostarse sobre el suelo mientras lo montaba a horcajadas apoyándose hacia delante en sus brazos así su cara quedaba a unos centímetros sobre él. Sintió su fuerte erección a través de sus pantalones presionando su centro. Cómo lo deseaba. Pero primero quería estar segura de haber entendido todas las consecuencias.

–Sabes, es realmente difícil decir no a esto. ¿Que aspecto negativo puede haber?

Movió las caderas bajo ella, haciéndola arder, y le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Aun no la tocaba, y ella sabía que él le estaba dejando la iniciativa a ella.

–Los Katagaris me quieren muerto –dijo seriamente–. Nunca cesarán en venir tras nosotros, y como estoy desterrado, seremos sólo los dos para combatirlos. Nuestros hijos serán Arcadios y no humanos, y ellos también deberán pelear contra los Katagaris. Pero lo más importante, deberás permanecer en la Edad media.

–¿Por que?

–Debido a la electricidad de tu época, Arcadios que son animales como los halcones, panteras, lobos, osos y otras especies pueden vivir en tu mundo. Si accidentalmente se transforman, su forma animal es pequeña o suficientemente normal para esconderse de los humanos.

–Pero si te conviertes en un dragón, tendríamos una película de Godzilla.

–Exactamente. Y tu época esta llena de artefactos eléctricos que podrían incapacitarme completamente. No es una ofensa, pero no apreciaría ser el experimento científico de alguien. Estar ahí, hacer eso y vender una remera para beneficiarme.

Ella se sentó derecha, aun sobre él, mientras digería todo esto.

El hombre le ofrecía el trato de su vida.

Natsu la observaba cuidadosamente. Todo su control estaba en mantener sus manos lejos de ella cuando lo que más quería era hacerle el amor. Le había dicho todo. Ahora dependía de ella, y temblaba del miedo de que ella lo dejara.

Tomo sus manos y las apoyó en su cintura.

–¿Nuestros bebes serán normales?

–Perfectamente normales. Crecerán como los chicos humanos con la única excepción de que no serán adolescentes hasta sus veinte.

–¿Y eso es un inconveniente? –Él sonrió–. Oh, ya que estamos, no estas más desterrado.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué?

–Cuando torturaban a Gajeel, los Katagaria admitieron que te engañaron para así poder robar el tapiz de Wendy. Pero ella se negó.

–¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que era tan importante sobre el tapiz?

–Desdichadamente nada, pero ellos creían que escondía el secreto de su inmortalidad. Parece ser que una leyenda Katagaria decía que la nieta de su creador había escondido sus secretos en el trabajo que ella hacía en su honor. Capturaron a Gajeel, pensando que lo tenía. Y cuando supieron que sólo tu sabias donde estaba, arreglaron el trato contigo.

–¿Mi hermana murió por ninguna razón?

–Shh –le dijo, colocando su mano sobre sus labios–. Solo estate contento que la verdad se conoció y el tapiz está seguro. Gajeel quería limpiar el pasado.

Natsu no lo podía creer. ¿Después de todo este tiempo su exilio había sido levantado?

Eso significaba un hogar real para Lucy en donde estaría segura. Un hogar en donde sus hijos estarían seguros.

Lucy deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de él e inspiró.

–Eso significa que ya no estás solo, Natsu. Realmente no me necesitas.

–Eso no es verdad. Te necesito más de lo que alguna vez necesité a alguien. Mi corazón estaba muerto hasta que miré en tus ojos. –Ahuecó su cara en sus manos–. Quiero que me Reclames, Lucy –dijo fieramente–. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida despertando contigo en mis brazos y sintiendo tu pelo en mi palma.

Ella se ahogó cuando escuchó sus palabras. Él la había escuchado.

–Yo también lo deseo.

Sonriendo rodó con ella, sosteniéndola contra el suelo y haciéndole sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se besaron con frenético apuro en tanto se ayudaban a desvestirse.

Lucy lo empujó, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se deslizaban uno contra otro.

–¿Contará que lo estemos haciendo en un sueño?

–Esto no es realmente un sueño. Es un lugar alterno.

–Sabes, me asustas cuando hablas de esa forma.

Le sonrió.

–Tengo mucho que enseñarte sobre mi mundo.

–Y yo estoy deseando aprender todo.

Lucy besó aquellos labios deliciosos mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas desnudas. Ella sintió su erección contra su cadera, y la hizo arder con necesidad.

–¿Estás segura sobre esto? –le preguntó, mordisqueándole la barbilla–. Abandonarás todas tus comodidades modernas.

Ella exhaló bruscamente entre sus labios pensándolo otra vez.

–Debo decirte que es una decisión difícil de tomar. Alejarme de la época moderna, versus unos doscientos años haciendo el amor con un dios celestial –ella chasqueó su lengua–. ¿Qué debe hacer una mujer?

Ella gruñó al sentir su lengua recorriendo su oreja y susurrando

–¿Qué puedo hacer para influir en tu veredicto?.

–Ahí tenemos un muy buen comienzo –suspiró ella mientras la recorrían escalofríos y él hundía su cabeza para atormentar su pecho con su boca caliente–. Supongo que deberé buscarme nuevos pasatiempos.

–Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. –Rodó otra vez para colocarla sobre él.

La intensidad de su mirada la abrazó.

–La tradición demanda que tu deberás estar a cargo de esto, mi lady. Toda la idea tras el Reclamo es que la mujer sitúa su vida y confianza en las manos de su compañero. Una vez que me aceptes, el animal dentro de mí hará lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo.

–¿Como cuando te convertiste en un dragón frente a todas esas personas?

Él asintió. Ella sonrió.

–Sabes, es una pena que no te conociera en tercer grado. Estaba este...

Él cortó sus palabras con un beso.

–Mmm –suspiró ella– me gusta eso. Ahora... ¿donde estábamos?

Ella mordisqueó el camino del mentón hasta su pecho.

Natsu gruñó cuando ella encontró su pezón y lo saboreó con la lengua y los labios. Él sintió los poderes surgiendo otra vez, sintió el aire alrededor de ellos cargándose con la fuerza de esto.

Lucy lo sintió también. Ella gimió mientras la energía se movía alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciándola.

Natsu mantuvo su mano izquierda en alto. La marca de su palma resplandecía y brillaba. Mirándolo a los ojos, Lucy cubrió la marca con la de ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

El calor engulló su cuerpo y sintió algo caliente y demandante precipitándose dentro de ella. Vio la bestia en sus ojos y al hombre mientras respiraba trabajosamente.

Era lo más sexy que ella hubiera contemplado.

Arqueando su espalda, levantó sus caderas y lo tomó profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Ellos gruñeron al unísono.

Ella observó la cara de Natsu mientras descendía suavemente sobre él.

–Uh… olvidé las palabras.

Él sonrió mientras elevaba su cadera, introduciéndose tan profundamente en ella que gimió.

–Te acepto como eres.

–¡Oh! –ella respiró, luego recordando lo que estaba haciendo, repitió sus palabras– te acepto como eres.

–Y siempre te sostendré cerca de mi corazón.

–Umm, hmmm. Definitivamente te sostendré cerca de mi corazón.

–Caminaré a tu lado por siempre.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

–Caminaré a tu lado por siempre.

Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron misteriosamente. Levantó su mano libre y la colocó sobre su cara. Su voz era profunda, un bajo gruñido, un cruce entre la voz del dragón y la voz del hombre. _"Te acepto como eres, y siempre te sostendré cerca de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado por siempre."_

Apenas terminó sus palabras sus dientes crecieron, alargándose y afilándose y los ojos se oscurecieron del color de la obsidiana.

–¿Natsu?

–No tengas miedo –dijo descubriendo sus colmillos–. Es el dragón queriéndose ligar contigo, pero yo tengo el control de ello.

–¿Y si yo quiero unirme a ti?

Él vaciló,

–¿Entiendes lo que estas haciendo?

Lucy se detuvo con el adentro de ella y trabó su mirada con la de él.

–He vivido sola toda mi vida, Natsu. No quiero vivir así ni un día más.

Él se sentó, manteniéndolos unidos.

Lucy siseó de lo bien que lo sentía y rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre y él a su vez la atrajo más cerca.

Ella elevó sus caderas para luego dejarse caer en él.

–Eso es amor, reclámame como tuyo –Natsu dejó que lo montara suavemente mientras esperaba que más poder regresara. Él necesitaba estar en total control para seguir.

Las manos marcadas estaban unidas y la sostuvo más cerca para poder sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo seguro que sus poderes estaban perfectamente alineados, bajó su cabeza y hundió sus dientes gentilmente en su cuello.

Lucy tembló al sentir su caliente respiración y sus dientes en ella, pero por extraño que pareciera, no había dolor. En cambio, había un placer erótico tan intenso que su cuerpo explotó en una sensación de colores y sonido. La cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo la fuerza de él moviéndose a través de ella, el aroma de él engulléndola. Era electrizante y terrorífico. Su vista se hizo más aguda y clara, y sintió sus dientes alargarse.

Gruñendo, supo instintivamente qué se suponía que debía hacer. Se aferro febrilmente a sus hombros, levantándose sobre sus brazos. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en su hombro.

Por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo con ellos unidos. Lucy no podía respirar en tanto su cuerpo y mente se unían con las de él en un lugar que ella ni sabia que existía. Eran solo ellos dos. Sólo sus corazones latiendo, sus cuerpos acoplándose.

Natsu siseó al sentir su unión. El aire alrededor crepitó y giró mientras ellos alcanzaban juntos el orgasmo tan intenso, tan poderoso, que gritaron al unísono.

Jadeando y sin fuerza, él besó sus labios, sosteniéndola mientras sentía sus dientes retraerse.

–Eso fue increíble –dijo ella aún aferrándose fuertemente a él.

Él sonrió.

–Demasiado malo es que sea algo de "solo una vez".

–¿En serio?

Él asintió.

–Eres totalmente humana otra vez. Excepto que ahora tienes una larga vida por delante.

Ella se mordió el labio dirigiéndole una mirada caliente y llena de promesas.

–Y a mi propio mimado dragón.

–Ay, milady. Y puedes mimarlo en cualquier momento que quieras.

–Bueno, si es así, no quiero despertarme.

–Tampoco yo, mi amor. Tampoco yo.

* * *

><p>Hermi Black<p>

Muy bien todo lo bueno tiene que acabar algún ida ;( y aquí termian esta corta y bella y candente adaptación ;) espero de corazón les haya gustado tanto como a mi adaptarla. Pero no desesperen aun falta el epilogo . Y tengo más adaptacions de esta misma autora peor en otra cuenta quienes gusten puedes preguntarme por PM y con gusto se las pasare.


	5. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de un libro de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon, tanto la historia en la que se basa como los personajes usados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Epílogo

_Dos años después_

Lucy dejó el podio, su corazón latiendo de triunfo. Cada historiador del salón había quedado completamente sin palabras por la investigación que ella les acababa de entregar. Ella había hecho lo único que siempre había querido.

Había resuelto el misterio del tapiz, el cual ahora estaba colgado en el museo.

–Una investigación brillante, Doctora Dragneel –dijo el Doctor Fernandez, estrechándole la mano mientras abandonaba el podio–. Rompiendo completamente con todo lo conocido. Esto nos lleva a toda una nueva área.

–Gracias.

Ella trató de pasarlo pero le cortó el paso.

–¿Cómo consiguió esas respuestas? Quiero decir, ese "Libro del dragón" dijo que era de la biblioteca de Alexandria. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Ella miró sobre el hombro y vio a Natsu recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperándola pacientemente. Vestido todo de negro, tenía una pose temible.

Sin embargo, ella extrañaba verlo con su armadura. Algo sobre aquellos deliciosos músculos...

Necesitaba regresar a casa. Muy pronto.

Regresó su atención al Doctor Fernandez y sus preguntas.

El Libro del Dragón había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de Natsu el año anterior. Dijo que había llegado el día antes del incendio que había quemado la biblioteca. Con ese libro y el tapiz de Wendy había sido capaz de recrear una completa mitología basada en su gente, que garantizaba que ningún "experto" descubriera alguna vez la verdad del pueblo Dragonslayer.

Los Arcadios Dragonslayer estarían a salvo de la curiosidad humana.

–El libro fue encontrado en una subasta pública. Lo he entregado al Museo de Richmond.

Le palmeó el brazo.

–Ahora si me disculpa.

Ella lo esquivó.

Pero antes de poder alcanzar a Natsu, el Doctor Fullbuster la detuvo.

–¿Ha reconsiderado regresar a trabajar?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

–No, Señor ya le dije que estoy retirada.

–Pero después de la investigación que acaba de entregar...

–Me voy a casa. –Le colocó los papeles en la mano–. Publíquelos y sea feliz.

El Doctor Fullbuster sacudió su obscura cabeza.

–El mito del dragón. Es una brillante pieza de ficción.

Ella sonrió.

–Sí, así es.

Tan pronto como alcanzó a su compañero del alma, Natsu la envolvió entre sus brazos y la acercó.

–No sé si nos ayudaste o nos lastimaste con eso.

–No podemos dejar que los humanos sepan de ti. De esta forma, nadie cuestionará el tapiz nunca más. Será conservado como querías originalmente y la comunidad académica dejara de buscar la verdad.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio mirando fijamente el tapiz en la pared del museo. Siempre que él pensaba en su hermana, se veía increíblemente triste.

–Es una pena que los Espiritus Celestiales no nos dejen cambiar el pasado.

Él suspiro.

–Lo sé, pero si tratamos, nos hacen pagar diez veces.

Ella lo abrazó estrechamente, luego se alejo para así poder irse.

–Bueno, –él pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros mientras salían del museo–. Esta noche hay luna llena. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

–Absolutamente, Sir Caballero Dragón. Pero primero...

–Ya sé, –dijo con un angustiado suspiro–, está la maratón de una de tus series favoritas con la que me torturas siempre que venimos de visita por aquí.

Ella rió. Él había sido muy paciente con ella y sus infrecuentes visitas a su época, en donde se ponía al corriente con todas sus series favoritas.

–De hecho, estaba pensando que hay una cosa que yo realmente extraño cuando estamos en Magnolia.

–¿Y que es?

–Un taparrabos de crema batida.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrío de forma malvada haciendo aparecer sus hoyuelos.

–Mmm, milady, definitivamente me gusta como trabaja tu mente.

–Encantada de escucharlo, porque, ¿sabes que dicen?

–¿Que? –le preguntó, abriéndole la puerta.

–Sé amable con las dragonswan, porque son bellísimas cuando están desnudas y saben bien con crema batida.

Hermi Black

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el lindo desenlace y epilogo de esta candente y corta adaptación. Ahora si aquí acaba esta adaptación espero les haya gustado y agradezco enormemente a ToriiLavinge , Roxo Kirizame y kathepao por sus lindos Review, ellos me motiva a seguir escribiendo y adaptando candentes historias, y aquí les dejo la dirección de una nueva también de la misma autora, esta publicada bajo otro Nick pero sigo siendo yo dense una vuelta.

s/10883755/1/Amante-de-Acero


End file.
